A Thousand Years
by luna-incendia14
Summary: Percy Jackson has been having strange dreams, dreams about burning cities and history repeating itself, about a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, day after day. The doctors are convinced he's crazy and so they send him to Goode Academy, a school for "special" kids like him. Only Percy knows he's not crazy. Or is he? Are all the kids that he meets there crazy? Or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to A Thousand Years!**

**For those of you who are new to my writing my name is Luna… Luna-Incendia14. I have another story called Heart By Heart which is also a Percabeth story. It's one of the most reviewed stories for Percy Jackson on Fanfic which is saying something I think… as well as the fact that it has only been out there for about four months. If A Thousand Years isn't really your cup of tea I suggest Heart By Heart as it is almost the exact opposite of A Thousand Years. **

**A Thousand Years is a more action, intense, mystery story with romance as well whereas Heart By Heart is more Hurt/Comfort/Romance. It's a really beautiful story if I do say so myself so I suggest trying that one if you don't like a Thousand Years. **

**So anyway… um let me know if you've read my Heart By Heart story… or if you're a new comer! Because everyone is welcome! **

**One disclaimer for this whole story: I DO NOT OWN! Short and sweet**

**And on with the show!**

**Chapter One**

The vow goes: "Till Death do us part."

But what happens after death? What happens when the bond is finally broken. But is it broken? Is it possible when two souls have been in love for thousands of years?

True love cannot be stopped. Even by Death.

Or can it?

o.O.o

_"You'll find me again," she whispered as tears fell down her mud caked face, her curls singed from the fire that was burning around them, the fire that was ravaging the town, that was destroying lives with just one of its burning flames, that was ending stories that had been planned for thousands of years. _

_ But all stories must come to an end._

_ The man who knelt across from her in the scalding ashes of Pompeii cupped her chin with his hands just as he had done so many times before. He tilted her head upwards so that she was looking into his eyes._

_ "I promise, I swear on the gods that I'll find you again. Even Death can't stop me from getting back to you," he said. "I'll always come back." _

_ They had suffered for so long, only to be given a few moments of peaces which were suddenly destroyed when the ash began to fall like rain on the town. How could they have known it would have ended this way? _

_ "I don't want to leave you," she said, trying to stay strong just as he was. She looked into his sea green eyes and was comforted just as she always had been when they looked at her underneath those starry skies when he had helped her climb down into the courtyard and helped her run. _

_ Run so that they could finally be together._

_ She had known the first time that her stormy eyes had met his that there was something different about him, maybe it was the tug in her stomach or the light headedness she felt, but there was something about him that made her smile every time he looked her way. They shared a secret love that should have been blessed by the gods._

_ But the sad thing with believing in the gods, is that they never wanted you to be better than them. They never wanted you to be happier. _

_ So the only way to make them suffer was death. She guessed that she knew it from the beginning; that their love was doomed in a way that the great tragedies were written._

_ The man gave her a weak smile as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He too realized that they were fated from the beginning to die. "You don't have to," he said. _

_ They had never been more beautiful than in this moment, when the gods' wrath was pouring down on them with a heavy hand, they had never been more beautiful than in the moment when they were damned. _

_ The man wrapped his arms around her, just as he had done so many times, drawing her closer. She buried her head in his chest as the ash began to burn their skins. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head, burying his face in her curls._

_ "I'll never leave you," he whispered._

_ And he kissed her, his lips tasting like char and ashes, like Death. The kiss spoke of last chances, they knew it was hopeless._

_ As the burning ash settled on them, they knew their love was doomed. _

_ As doomed as the city of Pompeii._

_o.O.o_

The dreams weren't getting any better.

He had done everything that the doctors had told him to do. He had taken all the different pills, he had exercised until his bones turned to jelly, he had choked down every herb that they had fed him, he had tried every home remedy, he had even sprayed his sheets and pillow with lavender which was supposed to bring a peaceful sleep. All it did was make him smell like a girl.

It didn't work.

If anything the dreams got worse. It was as if they didn't want to be controlled, as if they didn't want to be kept back.

It was as if they were fighting back.

Telling him to remember something.

But the problem was. He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried the dreams just brought him nightmare after nightmare. All about him dying with a beautiful girl in his arms. Not the happiest dream.

The doctors finally had decided he was crazy or at least was becoming crazy. So they had told his mom that he needed to attend a school for "special" people like him. In other words, a school for kids that they thought were insane.

But he wasn't insane.

He knew he wasn't.

Or was he?

Lately Percy Jackson couldn't tell who he was. Half the time he was living in a dream landscape and the other half of the time he was trying to figure out what reality was. It was an incredibly hard life to live.

"Here we are Percy," Sally Jackson said as they pulled into the parking lot of a large building that looked like it had come straight out of a story book that Percy had been forced to read as a kid. It looked like a castle with large towers and great wide windows. Percy couldn't help but whistle at the impressive feat of architecture.

"See Percy, maybe this won't be too bad," Sally said turning around in her seat to smile at her seventeen year old son. Sally Jackson didn't want to leave her son at Goode Academy but the doctors had said that Percy needed it and that it would only get worse.

When Sally had first talked to Percy about the dreams, she was terrified, she would admit it freely. The dreams he described were terrifying.

There was always death. Death and fire and pain.

"Yeah, whatever Mom," Percy said, swinging open the door and hopping outside into the cold New York air. It was the middle of September, Goode Academy didn't start until tomorrow and went later into June. He unlatched the back trunk and grabbed his backpack and his duffle bag, swinging it over his back.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" Sally asked, hopping out of the car after him. Percy shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine Mom," he said, swooping down low to give his mother a peck on the cheek. "Have a safe drive back to Paul."

Paul Bolfis was Sally's boyfriend.

"You have everything?" Sally asked nervously. "No laptop or ipod or anything?" She asked. Percy shook his head.

"None Mom." One of Goode's more… peculiar rules, was that no student was allowed access to their own personal technology. A radio would be provided in their dorm room and computers would be accessible in the library but that was all. Students could bring their cellphones but they would be turned in at the front office and returned only when necessary.

Percy didn't know how he felt about that idea.

"I'll see you for Christmas?" Sally said hopefully. Percy shrugged.

"Maybe," he said.

"Be a good boy, remember these people are only here to help you," she said, hugging her son who towered above her small frame.

"I know Mom, I know," he smiled at her to try and calm her nerves. "Don't worry. After all how much trouble can I be?"

o.O.o

"Perseus Jackson," the front lady in the office said, pursing her wrinkled lips as she looked at the teenager with skeptical eyes, taking in his ripped jeans, messy hair and leather jacket. "Gods this place has gone to the dogs," she muttered, looking down at his file through her small glasses which were perched on her nose.

"It says here you've been in multiple fights, be caught stealing from stores and have… oh this is interesting, a very vivid and wild imagination which leads to hallucinations," the lady said, looking up at Percy with a gleam in her eyes. "Did I read that correctly?"

"Yes ma'am you did," Percy said.

"There's no need to backtalk to me young man," she snapped. Percy opened his mouth to argue with her, but the look she shot him made him shut his mouth.

"I'll call in Mr. Castellan, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you get situated. And he's such a nice young man," the lady commented, pressing a button on the intercom. "Mr. Castellan please report to the front office."

"He's such a good boy," the lady sniffed as she shuffled Percy's papers together.

The door opened and revealed a tall boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes standing in the frame. He had a mischievous smirk on his face and a long jagged scar running down one side of his face from his cheek to his jaw.

"Hello you must be Perseus Jackson," the boy said, sticking his hand out. Percy dropped his duffle bag and shook it.

"Percy," he said. "My name's Percy."

"Alright then Percy, I'm Luke. Head Boy here," he said. Then he leaned in close to Percy. "Really it's like school president, they're trying to go all Harry Potter on us, they hope it'll reform us better but we both know that's not going to happen." He straightened up. "I'll take Percy from here, lovely to see you again Mrs. Banderswich, looking as beautiful as ever."

Percy could have sworn the old cow blushed at Luke's compliment.

Outside the office and in the grand foyer Luke let down his appearance. "You've got to be nice to the old lady or else you won't get anywhere in this school. That's all it is, play your part, act like you're not crazy and you'll get out of here. Act like you're not dangerous and you'll get out of here. It's all a game of charades really," Luke said. "But enough of that, I'll show you to your dorm."

Luke led him out the door of the front hall to the lawn where there were at least twelve other buildings surrounding the lawn. "That's going to be your building for your basic courses, you know Civics, English, History all that junk," he said pointing to one castle like building. "The one over there is your combat and physical training center," he pointed to a low to the ground building that was long. "The one of there that has all those towers in the library and the one next to it is the students area, it's got the cafeteria and lounge and hang out areas. And finally the building over there is for your special studies," Luke said, pointing to a gloomy looking building.

"Special studies?" Percy asked.

"You'll see," Luke grinned. "The seven other buildings are the dorms, one for the year you're in. You're a junior so you'll be in that one over there, you stay in the same dorm for all seven years you're here, We just rotate through buildings, when the seniors graduate next year's first years will get their old dormitory."

The junior dormitory was a tall Victorian style house as compared to the log cabin which Luke said was the freshman dorms or the Modern home which was the senior's. Luke pushed the door open and Percy followed him inside.

The inside of the large home was a massive foyer with a large chandelier which seemed out of place in a school for the insane. Luke headed up a large flight of stairs, Percy trailing him. "There are three floors, the first is for the girls, second for the boys and third is for the special cases." Percy raised an eyebrow at this. "Otherwise known as the kids who can't be near others. They don't 'play nice' as Mr. D says."

"Mr. D?" Percy asked, pulling his duffle bag further up his shoulder.

"His real name's Dionysus but he hates it, guess you can't blame the guy. He was sent to be in charge of Goode because he's on probation with his father but really that's a whole other story." Luke stopped at the second floor and took a right. He stopped in front of a door with the number three nailed onto it.

"Welcome to Dorm 3 Percy," Luke said, pushing the door open and letting him step in.

The room was boring.

The walls were painted a pale blue and there was a bed jammed in one corner with a dresser and a desk on the other wall. Percy dropped his stuff onto the ground. "I thought that I was supposed to have roommates, that's what my doc said at least. I'd have two other kids stuck here with me."

Luke shrugged. "Your chart says that you wake up screaming in the middle of the night so we put you in one of the single dorms. Consider yourself lucky, you never know what creeps you're going to end up with here. And I say that in the nicest way possible. Some of us can't sleep with each other because you never know what we'll end up doing in the night when we can't remember, don't worry we're pretty sure you're not one of the super crazies," he said absentmindedly and pulled out a pocket knife and began to clean his nails with it.

Percy wondered if Luke was one of the dangerous ones.

"Thanks," Percy muttered. "Am I the only one who has crazy dreams?" He asked.

"Nah, there's a boat load of us, that's why most of us are here. But some have ones worse than others and no offense but according to your files, you're one of the worse. There's a few other people as bad as you."

"Great," Percy said dimly.

"I wouldn't worry, they'll try and help you get over it," Luke said. "Well I'll leave you to unpack. Dinner's in an hour so I'll come and get you so I can show you where to go and everything. Sheets for the bed are in the closet."

"Thanks," Percy said.

"No problem, and honestly don't sweat it. We're all a little crazy here." With that Luke winked at him and then shut the door.

Percy collapsed on the bed, feeling too lazy to make his bed. He should have known better. As soon as he closed his eyes he was greeted by new dreams.

_London 1944_

_The air was thick with smoke. It was hard to breathe from the dirt which rose into the air and swallowed everyone whole. He hacked at the thickness. He was suddenly aware of the pain shooting through his legs and stinging his lower abdomen. He let out a low groan of pain as he saw his legs buried beneath rubble._

"_Peter!" He heard a girl scream. From the smoke he saw a girl crawling towards him. "Oh gods, oh gods," she said as she leaned over him, her blond hair hanging down._

"_Your face," he heard himself saying, reaching up to touch the girl's face. It was hideous, with blood all over and bruises and glass embedded into it. "Adele your face."_

_She gave him a weak smile and then winced. "Peter you're bleeding to death and you're worried about my face? You're so stupid at times, you know that." _

_He shrugged. "I knew I was going to die anyway if I tried to come and find you. Death always seems to follow us, doesn't it," he said, sounding resigned to death._

"_You're not dying yet," Adele said, pushing her blond curls from her eyes. "I'll get you out, I'll get help."_

_He shook his head. "No… it's too late Addi," he said and then he moved his bloodied hands._

_A bullet was lodged in his lower stomach. _

_Adele choked back a sob. _

"_Blasted Nazis," he said, trying to laugh but it hurt too much._

"_Peter," Adele said, tears in her eyes, her English accent lilting through as she said his name. he always loved that about her. When he first started dreaming about her, he had fallen in love instantly._

_Then again, it was always fated from the beginning, this cycle they lived in. Dream, Reunion, and Death. _

"_Come here," he said, opening his arms for her. She crawled towards him in the collapsed room. She buried her head in his chest._

"_There's no way out of here," she whispered. The doors were all destroyed, covered in bricks and stone. The bombs had destroyed the once beautiful hotel._

"_At least we can see the stars, right?" he said, caressing her hair with his hand. The bombs had collapsed the roof and now they had a clear view of the sky._

"_Right," Adele whispered. "The stars," she said. "Just like Pompeii."_

"_And Greece," he said, kissing her brow softly as she looked at the stars. "Except there aren't just stars in the sky tonight. Try and sleep love." Adele snuggled into his side and closed her eyes. A few moments later they both fell asleep._

_And late into the night, the bomb came. Out of nowhere, swift and silent like a gunshot. It destroyed everything it touched._

_And the cycle began again._

_Dream, Reunion, and Death._

Percy jerked up from off of the mattress, a crazed look in his eyes as he took three heavy breaths, his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest as he looked around the room trying to gain his bearings. Where was he?

And then he remembered Goode Academy and took another deep breath. He wasn't in London in a broken building with bombs exploding, holding a girl that always seemed to slip out of his hands once he had found her.

There was a knock on the door and Percy scrambled off of his bed and opened the door. Luke was standing there. "Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure," Percy said, jamming his hands into his pockets as Luke strolled down the hallway and down the stairs, Percy on his tail.

"Just ignore the strange looks you get," Luke said as they walked across the lawn to the Student's Building. "They're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Percy asked.

Luke shrugged. "Don't know, the fact that you got to stay out in the outside world for so long. Some of us have been here since we were eleven."

"It's not all that great out there," Percy said honestly.

"Try telling that to a bunch of kids who can't remember what a McDonald's looks like," Luke said.

"What about holidays, don't they go home?" He asked.

"Nah, most of our parents could care less about what happens to us. They're fine with us staying here. Gives them a chance to look like normal people."

Percy looked around the lawn and saw kids all heading towards the Student Hall. Some of them looked normal, like the kids he went to highschool with. Others looked less than… human. Some had pale skin which seemed sallow and weak, their eyes were sunken into their skulls and they looked sick. Percy shivered.

"What's up with those kids?" Percy asked, pointing to one girl who was slowly moving towards the Student Hall.

Luke looked at her and then looked back. "That's Olive, she's been here since she was eleven and hasn't gotten any more 'normal' as the doctors would say. Once she graduates she'll probably be moved to an insane asylum. Some of us look like that, our spirits have been broken so bad."

"Just as long as she's not a zombie," Percy said. Luke snorted.

"Nope, she's not a zombie."

Inside the student hall was a large cafeteria filled with kids all sitting and laughing around tables. Luke led Percy through the line of kids waiting for food. "At least the cooks here actually can cook," Luke said as he grabbed a slice of cake. "We don't starve."

"How many kids are at Goode?" Percy asked.

"About five hundred."

"Holy crap! That's a lot of kids," Percy said.

"No that's a lot of kids that the doctors claim are insane," Luke said. "Hey I'll be right back, I've got to go and talk to someone," he said, grabbing his tray and then disappearing into the crowd. Percy stood there awkwardly, watching him go.

When Luke didn't come back he found an empty table and sat down. He was used to it after all. At school he had gone from being the popular jock to the class weirdo once the dreams started happening. Sometimes in the middle of class he'd have a dream and when his teacher asked him a question he'd scream.

Last time he'd shouted out the name "Adelyn" after he had been dreaming about wearing armor and riding a horse.

"Hey you're the new kid right?" Percy looked up from his hamburger to see a boy with pale skin and dark black hair that hung over his eyes standing in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson," he said. The boy slid into the seat across from him.

"Nice to know, I'm Nico d'Angelo, junior here," he said.

"Junior too," Percy said, looking at the boy with a suspicious eye. What had he done to get classified as crazy? Maybe it was the fact that he wore all black and a skull t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

"So where are you from?" Nico asked.

"New York City," Percy replied.

"Nico you're not supposed to start the interrogation without us!" A boy said coming up behind Nico with a tray filled to the top with tacos. He slid into the seat next to Nico and grinned at Percy. "Leo Valdez," he said. "Resident mechanic genius," he said.

"You mean to say repair boy," a girl said, sitting down next to Leo. "Piper McLean," she said, smiling brilliantly at Percy. "It's nice to meet you."

Leo had curly black hair and a mischievous grin which made Percy not trust him at all. It looked like he was going to steal Percy's cookie or pants him in the middle of the cafeteria.

Piper was a pretty girl with choppy brown hair with braids pulled through it and eyes which Percy couldn't decide the color of. "Ignore Repair boy over here," she said, nudging Leo in the side. "He goes a bit spazzy whenever there's a new kid here."

"Whatever you say beauty queen," Leo said rolling his eyes. "Where's Jason?" He asked.

"Sitting with his friends," Piper said making a face.

"And what are we? Chopped liver," Leo said.

"Apparently not friends," Piper said sourly. Her face was clouded with anger but suddenly she was grinning again. "So you're Percy right?" Percy nodded. "Welcome to Goode," Piper said, twirling a random piece of hair around her finger.

"Technically I don't think you can really welcome someone to Goode," Leo said in between mouthfuls of food. "It's not like anyone wants to be here. It's not very welcoming."

"Why are you here?" Piper asked. "What devious crime did you commit?"

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"Why were you classified as crazy?" Leo asked in simpler terms. "We're all here for a reason. Like I've run away from every foster care home I've been in because I swear on my grandmother's grave there's someone always watching me."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes Leo, that's called your foster parents."

"That's not what I mean and you know it Pipes," Leo said in a hushed tone. Then he looked at Percy. "Piper's here for stealing a BMW and then claiming that she didn't mean to do it and that she talked the guy into it. Can you believe her?"

"I did!" Piper said. "He asked if I wanted it and I said yes!"

"See what I mean?" Leo said. "She's crazy, this I can testify for."

"Hey! You're not the most sane person I've ever met!" Piper said indignantly.

"Yeah but we already know that and I openly admit it," Leo grinned. "Nico over here… well no one knows why he's here. Why are you here Nico?"

"I can see the dead," Nico said in all seriousness. Leo snorted and then laughed.

"That's the answer he gives us every time, can you believe this guy," Leo said. Nico gave him a weak grin but Percy had a feeling there was more to his story than he let on. "So why are you here?"

"I have dreams…" Percy said awkwardly.

Leo stared at him. "That's the reason? Heck everyone has dreams. I mean I have this great dream where I can light up in a ball of fire and then I have all these girls absolutely drooling over me," Leo leaned back in his chair, a dreamy smile on his face. "It's pretty awesome."

"Not those kind of dreams you idiot," Percy snapped. "Dreams that make you wish that you had never been born, that make you wake up in a cold sweat every night, afraid for your life. Those dreams."

"Oh… more like nightmares," Leo said quietly.

"Like Annabeth," Nico said, staring at Percy with his dark eyes.

"Annabeth? Who's Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth Chase," Piper said, turning around and scanning the cafeteria. "She's been here since she was seven, rare exception to the rules. She's a junior so I don't hang out with her very much because most juniors hate the sophomores but I've talked to her enough. She's right there." She pointed to a girl sitting at a table full of people. Everyone was laughing except for her.

Percy's breath hitched. She was long blond curls which fell to her waist and for a split second she looked up and caught eyes with Percy. His heart pounded faster in his chest. Her eyes were a deep grey.

"Annabeth Chase," Leo said wistfully. "Most popular girl at Goode and the resident genius. Every guy wants a chance to meet her."

"Leo included," Nico said, leaning back in his chair.

"What about you Nico?" Percy asked. Nico shook his head.

"Not really my type," Nico said, whatever that meant as he stared at Percy for an awkward moment. Percy shifted nervously in his seat. What was with the staring?

"So Percy have you gotten your schedule yet?" Piper asked as she took a bite of her salad. "Do you have any classes with us fabulous sophomores?" Nico snorted at this.

"I don't know yet," Percy said, "Luke was going to help me figure out where I was going but as he's disappeared," Percy shrugged.

"Oh he hasn't disappeared," Piper said. "He's just hanging out with his girlfriend." Piper made a face at this. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Girlfriend?" Percy asked. Piper nodded and jerked her thumb back at the table where they had been staring at Annabeth. Percy turned again to look and saw Luke sitting at the table, his arm wrapped snuggly around Annabeth's shoulders. For some reason the very sight made Percy's stomach twist in anger. Why? He had no idea of course.

"He's her boyfriend?" Percy asked.

Piper nodded. "Yep, that's why she's quote unquote, 'off limits' to all other guys at Halfblood. Luke would murder you in your sleep if you even looked at Annabeth Chase."

"Great to know, thanks for the warning," Percy muttered.

"They're really close, they came here together along with another girl, Thalia Grace."

"Where's she?" Percy asked. Piper, Leo, and Nico all exchanged nervous looks to each other before looking back at Percy.

"She got sent away a few years ago, Thalia had a problem with storms. She was a little off her rocker in that sense if you get what I mean," Leo said.

"No I don't," Percy replied.

"What he means is that Thalia Grace was a storm addict. A storm rolled in here and you could find Thalia out in the water or somewhere dangerous. It was almost as if she wanted to get herself electrocuted. She claimed that she couldn't be hurt but we all know that's impossible. They tried to 'fix' her as they call it here but she rebelled against them all. She had a habit of rebelling. She was as dangerous as the storms were. They sent her to a nut house about three years ago," Nico explained.

"Oh…" Percy said, his voice trailing off. A girl like him, addicted to something that he couldn't control.

He hadn't shared it with anyone else but Percy didn't just have strange dreams.

He was an addict as well.

An addict to water.

Not that he cared to explain that to anyone else.

"So Luke didn't tell you anything at all?" Piper asked, her kaleidoscope eyes studying Percy. Percy shook his head.

"Great, that means we can show you around, including the lava pit!" Leo said happily. Percy nearly choked on his burger.

"Lava pit?" Percy asked. "What kind of a crazy institute are you running here?" He asked. Leo grinned like a maniac.

"Who knows? Sometimes I wonder myself," Leo said. "Come on, if you're done we can head to the Big House and get your schedule."

"I'll tag along," Piper said, standing up and brushing her hands on her jeans. "You coming Nic?" She asked Nico who was still leaning back in his chair.

"Nah, I'm good," Nico said. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay, have fun Ghost Boy," Leo said. "Let's go Dream Child. You're going to love the Big House," Leo grinned with the grin of a maniac.

That terrified Percy.

**Okay so that is chapter one of A Thousand Years. I hope you liked it! I also hope you'll all review. Let's get this story to have as many reviews as Heart by Heart. Okay? Okay. (See that little thing I did there… you know Fault in our Stars?)**

**Another thing I'm doing with this story is I'm going to have a "spotlight" author. An author I read and enjoyed. Today's spotlight author is who wrote two Percy Jackson stories called My Life and The Runaway HOO. Please read them! And if you want me to check out your stuff let me know either through message or through review. And you all better review!**

**~Luna-Incendia14**

**PS (No this story is not Post Scripts) If this story really sucks please let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to A Thousand Years! I'm so happy you're reading this. If you're a first time reader to my stories then Welcome! And if not then hey all of you amazing people! If you haven't already please check out my other story Heart by Heart which is one of the more popular stories on Fanfic. It's almost done and it's quite long, about 300 pages on my word document. I recommend reading it. I've been told it's life changing… **

**Anyway… on with the show!**

**Chapter Two**

"Why is it called the Big House?" Percy asked as Piper, Leo, and he stood in front of the sky blue painted farmhouse which was on the outskirts of Goode's facilities. The porch around the building seemed a bit unstable and under the weather and he stepped on it a little self-consciously, afraid that it might break with every step.

Leo bounded up the steps without even bothering to wonder if it was going to break under his footsteps. "Because at one point in time it used to be the biggest house here at Halfblood but then all the other houses burned down and Goode was built up. But the Big House stood."

"Halfblood, that's the second time you've called it that. What is Halfblood?" Percy asked curiously as Piper pushed the door open for them.

"That's what this hill is called, Halfblood Hill. See a long time ago this place was a large village filled with people. They were called halfbloods because one of their parents weren't normal. This village was for people whose spouses weren't the soundest of mind if you catch my drift. So they were 'halfbloods' that's what the kids were called. They claimed to be able to do all sorts of crazy things like bend spoons just by looking at them or talk to people through their minds. They also said that they were 'born again'. In other words, in one point of time they had been someone else in history but they couldn't remember who.

Anyway, about a hundred years ago, a bunch of soldiers came to Halfblood hill, murdered all of the parents and most of the children. A few kids got away but barely any. The stories go that the hill was awash in blood so red that it seemed to scream injustice. No one would step foot on this land, claiming that it was haunted."

"Yeah one guy tried to start up a business on here about seventy years ago. He started complaining about weird noises at night and all that creepy stuff, like right out of those horror novels and stuff. No one listened to him. He was found dead three weeks later, his body tangled in the trees," Leo piped into Piper's story.

"Anyway… fifty years later they decided to start this place up. They called it Goode to attempt to 'chase' all the bad spirits away. Let's just say it's all one big propaganda story. We just call it Halfblood. So much cooler than a stupid name like _Goode_," Piper said, putting her hands on her hips. "Well I'll go find Chiron," Piper said as she disappeared through a door.

"Chiron?" Percy asked, confused.

"Yeah, Chiron, he's basically the guy that runs this place. Really it's supposed to be Mr. D but no one really cares about him. It's really all Chiron who runs this whole show of freaks," Leo said, leaning against the banister and folding his arms.

There was a loud scream in the house and Percy nearly jumped out of his shoes. "What the hell was that?" Percy asked, looking around as if he would actually find the source of the scream.

Leo chuckled. "I wondered the same thing when I came here. This place is where all the kids that are waiting to go to the asylums head to. They're too dangerous to be out there with the rest of us slightly sane kids so they come here so you never know what sort of wacked things you'll find here." Leo then leaned in slightly closer to Percy. "And plus there's an insane woman up in the attic."

"I think I read a book about that," Percy muttered to himself. "Or maybe just watched the movie for it."

"Ah you must be Mr. Perseus Jackson." Percy turned around to see Piper standing next to a man in a wheelchair. He had curly brown hair melding with grey and a scruffy beard. He wore a tweed jacket and smiled at Percy.

"It's Percy sir," Percy said, holding his hand out for the man to shake.

"I'm Chiron," the man in the tweed jacket said. "I wish I could say welcome to Goode but since you're here I'm supposing you don't want to be here. Is that right?"

Percy nodded. "I don't exactly see the point in my being here," he admitted. Chiron nodded sympathetically.

"No one really knows why when they first get here," Chiron said. "Now Piper here says that you're looking for your schedule is that right?"

"Yeah," Percy said, shoving his hands awkwardly into his leather jacket.

"Right then my boy, I'll go get it and then you'll be set for tomorrow. I trust that Mr. Castellan is showing you around?" Chiron said.

"Actually Chiron, Luke ditched Percy for his posse so Pipes and I've been showing him around," Leo said. "And we've been doing a mighty fine job of it."

Percy noticed Chiron rolling his eyes. "Yes I'm sure of that Mr. Valdez," Chiron said. "Let me go get your schedule Mr. Jackson so that you can be on your way." He then turned his wheelchair around and disappeared into the room he came from.

"Why is he in a wheelchair?" Percy asked.

Leo's mouth dropped open. "Gods Percy you can't just ask someone why they're in a wheelchair!" He said, laughing. "You're worse than I am with bluntness." Piper shoved Leo in the shoulder, a signal to knock it off.

"No one really knows why he's in a wheelchair," Piper said.

"I bet it's just the curse of Halfblood Hill," Leo said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Really Leo, everything to you is just another horror movie or something. I think he was just born without use of his legs," Piper said.

"Here you go Mr. Jackson," Chiron said, rolling in with his schedule and handing it to him. "I believe you have all necessary equipment for tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir," Percy said.

"Good then," Chiron said, putting his hands together. "I must also tell you that tomorrow you are scheduled to meet with Mr. D tomorrow during your free period which I believe is sixth period."

Percy nodded as he stared at his schedule. What was this stuff? Battle Combat? Poison Testing? Survival Skills? And then of course there was the dreaded Pre-Calc and Physics and all that junk. Percy followed Leo and Piper out of the Big House and down the stairs, staring at his schedule.

"What is this stuff?" Percy asked.

"What stuff?" Piper asked, peering over his shoulder.

"These classes," Percy said, showing them his schedule.

"Oh look you've got Poison Testing, that's always a fun class," Leo said. "Last time I took that I nearly killed myself. Pay attention in that class," Leo advised.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Do you not have classes like this in your school?" She asked.

"Of course not. We have the regular stuff like Civics and English and Algebra and all that stuff," Percy said, shoving his schedule into his back pocket.

"Oh we have all that stuff too, that's the boring stuff. Be glad that we don't just do that stuff," Leo said as he pulled out a few screws and a screwdriver, fiddling with them as if it was perfectly normal for him to do so.

"Don't worry Percy, it's a lot of fun, you'll be fine," Piper said, patting him on the back. "But you should probably get to sleep if you want to have a good day tomorrow during your classes. I'm sure you can find your dorm from here," Piper said. Percy nodded. "Great, night Percy, we'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then," Percy said as Leo gave him a hug since they were "bff"s as Leo proclaimed. Piper rolled her eyes and dragged Leo away from Percy.

"Night Percy," Piper called again as they disappeared across the Greens. Percy set off in the other direction towards the Cafeteria, he was starving again… A problem Percy had with the dreams was that he _lived_ the dreams. Most people said that when you dream you don't feel anything, you don't live through the pain, you just dream.

But for Percy, he felt everything. No matter how small the pain. And he did everything. He'd wake up sweaty and covered in bruises after one of his particularly ruff dreams. He'd get black eyes when he had dreamed that he had gotten beaten up by a boy in the Great Depression when the boy had stolen bread from a lady, a lady with the prettiest grey eyes ever.

Inside the Cafeteria it was almost empty. A few kids were mingling around, finishing eating their food or working on what looked like homework. He hoped that it wasn't homework. He hadn't been told that he had to do any homework before coming to Goode. At one table there was an arm wrestling competition going on between a group of guys. The two guys going at it at the time were a burly African American boy who looked like he belonged in a garage working on motorcycles or cars and the other boy was a white boy with a rainbow tattooed on his bicep. Percy stared at the two of them, wondering what the two of them had done to get into this crazy place. What had anyone done to deserve this school?

"It's not polite to stare," Percy turned around to see a young girl with curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders and pretty cinnamon eyes, sitting on one of the tables looking at an apple curiously. She looked young, younger than Piper and Leo and definitely younger than Percy.

"I wasn't meaning to stare," Percy said. "Just thinking."

The girl hopped down from the table and looked at Percy curiously. "I used to do that a lot too but then I realized that sometimes it's bad to let your mind wander where it shouldn't go. I learned that the hard way about thirty years ago."

Percy took a cautious step backwards. What did she just say? Thirty years ago? She couldn't be older than fourteen years old. "Excuse me?" Percy asked.

She grinned at him, showing off perfectly white teeth which were a contrast to her dark skin. "Thirty years ago. It caused my death back then," she said casually. _Well now I know why she's here_ Percy thought to himself. "You haven't happened to see Frank have you?" The young girl asked. Percy stared at her as if she was insane… which she probably was.

"Um… no, no I haven't," Percy said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to find him myself," she handed Percy her apple. "It was nice talking to you Percy." And then she wandered out the door, leaving Percy to stare after her curiously.

What had just happened?

Did he even tell her his name?

"Her name's Hazel, Hazel Levesque," Percy turned around to see Nico leaning against the wall. "She's a curious one Hazel is, but I love her for it."

"She's your girlfriend?" Percy asked.

"Oh gods no. She's my half-sister," Nico said.

"What did she mean by she died thirty years ago?" Percy asked Nico. He shrugged.

"No idea, no one really knows. But I guess that's why we're all here isn't it?" Nico said. "No one really knows who we are or where we come from. Well I'll see you tomorrow," Nico said, pushing off the wall and disappearing out of the Cafeteria. Percy watched him go and couldn't help but wonder about Hazel Levesque and her strange attitude.

_July 4 1863_

"_AHRG!" He moaned as he clutched his leg with his two hands, he lay on the ground, writhing in pain as he rolled in the dirt. He had managed to drag himself away from the fray of Gettysburg, leaving behind a long trail of blood only to collapse in the middle of the forest in a heap of pain. "DAMN IT!" He yelled again to no one in particular. He grabbed at the ground with his fingers, trying to distract himself from the ache in his leg from where the bullet had been lodged. _

"_Lord," a soft voice said. He managed to roll over to see a girl sitting proudly atop her horse, staring at him in horror, her mouth open. He could only imagine what she would be thinking, seeing him in a blue uniform. She probably would run and find her father if he was still at home and shoot him. After all she was probably a part of the Confederate. He probably had gone farther into Confederate territory than he should have._

"_Help," he croaked before he blacked out and succumbed to the pain. _

_He woke up in a bed._

_Gods he hadn't slept in a bed in how long? He was used to lying on the rough ground in a tent or even just under the stars, a thin mat as his only protection from the sticks and rocks. Him and his friend Gabriel used to try and clear the ground before they slept but sometimes they were far too tired from that day's march and would just collapse in a heap._

_He tried to sit up, his head throbbing in pain. His leg was tightly bound in white linens, obviously used as a makeshift bandage "Careful," a soft voice said as a hand pressed a wet cloth against his forehead. "You drool in your sleep did you know that?" An amused voice said. He focused his eyes to see the pretty girl he had seen earlier standing over him with a smirk on her face. She was really pretty, with long golden curls, half of which were pinned behind her head. Her face was tanned from working out in the sun but the most startling thing about her was her eyes. Large and deep grey, they seemed to be calculating the best way to take him down if it came to a battle. _

"_I didn't know," He croaked. She smirked again._

"_Are you hungry?" She asked. "With all of the blood you lost I have a feeling you would be." She reached over for a bowl which was beside his bed. "I made soup, not that it's that good. I've never been one to cook. I have a tendency to make sure everything is perfect or else I throw it out." She shrugged. "But I think that it's pretty good." She dipped the spoon into the bowl and then held it up to his lips. He barely managed to take a sip of it. His lips were dry and his throat was parched. The soup felt amazing against his throat._

"_Thank you," he said again._

_The girl smirked as she leaned over with a handkerchief and wiped the soup which had spilled out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm Ada by the way," she said._

"_Pax," he said. _

"_That's a weird name," Ada said, studying him as he lay on the bed._

"_It's short for Paxton."_

"_Still… weird name," she said. "What were you doing in the middle of the forest with a bullet wound in your leg?" She asked, continually feeding him some of the soup._

"_I was shot."_

"_Well I got that much, I mean why did you desert?" Ada asked. "You were in the army right?" He nodded. "I thought so, it was clearly evident by your blue uniform." He was surprised by how she managed to say the blue uniform without a hint of resentment in her voice._

"_I got tired of all the fighting," he said, shrugging and then wincing, his shoulder still wasn't in the greatest shape since he had broken his collar bone a few weeks ago in combat. _

"_Let me guess you weren't very good at it were you? Always was the one that got close to being killed?" Ada asked. He shook his head._

"_No usually I was the one doing all of the killing, I have a really good shot," he said quietly._

"_Oh…," Ada said. "How long have you been in the Union Army?" She asked. _

_He shrugged. "Since the beginning, I'm twenty-eight right now. It's been a long, long time. And there's only so much bloodshed that a single man can take."_

"_I'm twenty-eight too and I'll tell you this, I've never had to fight but I'm getting tired of not eating sugar," Ada said. "Cannot ya'll just end the war already?" He eyed her strangely. She certainly was a strange girl. She just cared about not having sugar?_

"_Are you married?" He asked. Ada laughed._

"_Oh Lord no, imagine me, Ada Corrin married. That'd be a laugh, I think this whole town would go to my wedding just to make sure that I wasn't lying," she said. "No, I've prepared myself to be an old maid for the rest of my life. Apparently I'm too smart for my own good."_

"_That might be a problem," He said, laughing a little and then stopping. It hurt to laugh too hard._

"_Careful," Ada said again as she stood up. "I do have two brothers in the army, their names are Bobby and Matthew. They're not my full brothers, only my stepbrothers. My mama died when I was younger and my stepmother, a real cow if you ask me, died three years ago. No loss there," Ada said with no shame. "My papa was a general in the army under Lee himself but he was shot in the arm and had to have it amputated. Oh well, now he's home."_

"_Your father's here?" He asked, struggling to sit up._

"_Of course, I wouldn't bring a man into my home if I was here alone," Ada said as if the very idea appalled her._

"_But… but I'm… I'm not from around here if you understand me…" He said, his voice trailing off._

"_Of course you're not," Ada said, rolling her eyes. "But if I didn't help you then I basically would be aiding to your death and I promised a long time ago that I wouldn't kill someone so I had to help you. Papa didn't ask many questions when I brought you here on my horse."_

"_That's good," He said._

"_Of course, he knows that you're a Union soldier but Papa isn't a bad man. He wants this war to end just as much as I do," Ada said. "Now I suppose that we can talk about this later but I have to go downstairs. You should get some more sleep… Pax," she said, shaking her head at his name. _

_He watched her go and he couldn't help but think that she was familiar. That he had seen her before._

_Such as in a dream._

_Suddenly before him there was fire and men on horse backs, firing guns. He held a dead girl in his amrs, her head lolled to one side, her once vibrant grey eyes shut for the last time, a red stain of blood flowering on her pretty white dress, their perfect day ended. A man was looking down at him sneering from atop his horse. "Ada! Ada!" He yelled._

_But it was no use. Ada Corrin was dead and soon Paxton Jonathan would be as well._

"Ada! Ada!" He yelled in his sleep. He was suddenly awoken by a girl shaking his shoulders, staring down at him. Percy jerked his eyes open and found his gaze being met with two large grey eyes.

He jerked up in his bed and pulled his sheets over his bare chest. What the hell was a girl doing here in his room?

It was Annabeth Chase.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Percy asked, staring at her as if she was crazy, which she probably was being as she was here.

She stared at him with those calculating grey eyes and then smirked, similarly to how Ada had smirked at Pax in his dream (or was it at him since he was Pax?) "You drool in your sleep," she said and Percy felt his blood run cold. She tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder and then headed out of his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Stupid girl," Percy grumbled to himself as he climbed out of his bed and looked at the time. It was two in the morning. What the heck? Why did she wake him so early? And more importantly why did she wake him up at all? How did she even get into his room? As far as he knew, girls weren't allowed in the boys' dorms and vice versa. Why was Annabeth Chase, the girl whom Piper and Leo claimed to be the perfect angel of the school, in his room?

Percy grumbled some more to himself before laying back down and pulling his covers up to his chin, closing his eyes.

He had to remember to wear a shirt to bed from now on. Just in case Miss Chase decided to make another appearance to his dorm.

"Good morning Sunshines," Leo said as he came and plopped down next to Percy at the table where they had sat yesterday. Percy was picking at his blue pancakes which he had been shocked to discover they even made. Piper looked like death warmed over, apparently all of the showers had been used that morning so she was stuck with hair that seemed to be sticking up at all different angles. Nico looked… well like death itself but that wasn't new. "You all look right as rain."

"Emphasize on the rain part," Nico muttered as he stabbed moodily at his bowl of cheerios. At the same time Piper told Leo to shut up. Leo continued to grin happily to himself.

"So how was your first night here at Halfblood Percy?" Leo asked. "Please pass the Tobasco sauce." Percy handed the bottle to Leo who then proceeded to drench his scrambled eggs in it. Piper looked like she might hurl.

"Uneventful," Percy said, shrugging. "I did have an early morning wakeup call."

"Oh really? I've never had one of those. I thought that they tended to let us miss our first classes just so that they can laugh at us while we run laps for being late to class," Leo said contemplatively. "What time did they wake you up at?"

"Two am," Percy said with a slight groan. Usually he didn't mind waking up early but two am was just a little too early in his books.

"Holy Hephaestus! Who in their right mind would wake you up that early?" Leo asked. Piper grunted at the comment about people being in their right mind which caused Leo to tell _her_ to shut it.

"Annabeth Chase," Percy said. "And then she promptly went on to tell me that I drool in my sleep."

"You got Annabeth Chase to go into your bedroom and you haven't even talked to her once? I must know your secrets!" Leo said, appraising Percy as if he was a god or something. Nico rolled his eyes.

"That's kinda weird," Piper admitted. "Girls aren't usually allowed in the boys' dorms. Before the rules were made a few kids tended to get a little… serious. One of the reasons they were here, a few of us have a really bad, bad habit with… well doing it. Why people think that's crazy I have no idea, I mean look at some of the celebs," Piper said, trailing off, her eyes slightly glazing over, still exhausted from last night. She had been up late with a boy, not that they had done it of course. Piper was far more sensible than that.

"That's what I thought," Percy said. "Well not about the whole… _it_thing," he said awkwardly. "But about girls not being allowed in guys' rooms."

"It's probably because she's perfect Miss Annabeth Chase," Leo said. "But still, if she was to show up in mine and Jason's dorm…" his voice trailed off.

"Jason?" Percy said, anxious to change the topic.

"Yeah Jason Grace, he's Thalia Grace's little brother, remember the girl we were telling you about yesterday? I bunk with him and Frank."

"Frank?" Percy asked, suddenly looking up from his pancakes. "That was the name a girl I was talking to yesterday mentioned."

"Oh don't tell me you were talking to Hazel," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "No offense Nico of course, I know she's your half-sister and everything but that girl is a little… off her rocker. More than normal. I think she has something like Alice In Wonderland Syndrome or something like that."

"No it's something else, Elise Good has A.W.S, Hazel has something different," Leo said.

"Well anyway, whatever she has, she mentioned a guy named Frank," Percy said. "That she was looking for him. Who is he?"

"Just my roommate," Leo shrugged. "He's a little weird but then again, aren't we all? Maybe that should be our motto at Goode: We're All a Little Weird in Life, You're Just the Weirdest," Leo chuckled at his joke but no one joined in with him. "Sheez, tough crowd today," he muttered to himself.

"So what's your first class today Percy?" Piper asked.

Percy pulled his schedule out of his back pocket. "Um… Combat Training," he said. He looked at the three other teens. "What's that?"

Leo's face lit up. "Oh you'll like that class, that's the class where you want to die in a hole and stay there for the rest of your life."

"Sounds promising," Percy shrugged.

**AthousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousand**

Promising was the perfect word to describe Combat Training. It was a promise for bruises, cuts, broken bones, and possibly even death if you tended to be the sort of person who thought that glass was half empty and all that junk.

Percy stood in a large gym, plenty of mats spread around the floor and large cutouts of words which made Percy feel nervous as he read them: The Wall of Terror, Five Hundred Pushup League, Knocked Out a Person for a Day Club and such. Percy wasn't sure that he wanted to have his name put under those signs. When he was little it used to be you got your name under a sign if you ran or more walked fifty miles in a school year. Punching someone so hard that their nose bled did not feel like an accomplishment.

Percy looked around the room at the other kids that were with him. They were all leaning against the walls, chatting with friends or cracking their knuckles as if in wait of the next person they were going to get to beat up. Percy felt his stomach twist in a dozen knots. Some of the kids looked downright dangerous. One girl with stringy brown hair looked like the Hulk… on steroids.

"Alright cupcakes, circle up," a man with short stubby legs, leaning against a baseball bat yelled through a megaphone at the kids. He was swinging a whistle around on its rope, attempting to stare down all of the students. Except he was too short so it ended up more like… staring up at the students?

"Welcome back to another year at Goode, I'm sure you're all as excited as I am," the man grunted. "And for those of you who're new, welcome to Combat Training. I'm Coach Hedge, you can address me as Coach or sir. Anything else will result in punishment." He swung his bat as if demonstrating what he would do to them. Percy resisted rolling his eyes at the small man.

"For those of you wondering, Combat Training is a pass/fail class, in other words for those of you with small minds, you either get to move on to the next class or you stay here with me until you can manage to throw a decent punch."

"What if we don't believe in violence?" Everyone turned to see a girl swaying on her feet as if she was standing on a boat. Her face was sallow with deep black circles under her eyes. Percy guessed that she was new like him.

Coach Hedge grinned. "Well then cupcake, I'd be prepared to fail this course." He then turned to his clipboard as if dismissing her all together. "Today we'll take it easy. One on one combat on the mat. Winner gets five minutes more for shower time."

A cheer went up among the students. Apparently shower time was coveted at Goode. Hedge scanned his list. "First up Chase... and…" his eyes fell over the students and then landed on Percy. He flinched.

"And Jackson."

Percy turned to look at Annabeth who was standing the in the corner, her arms crossed. She glared at Percy but stepped up onto the mat where Coach Hedge was standing. Hedge looked at Percy. "Well come on Jackson, we don't have all day."

Percy nervously walked to the front of the gym. What was he doing? He'd never taken a Combat Training class! Those classes weren't exactly offered at his old school. Sure he was agile and quick and had better reflexes than most people but he wasn't sure that would prepare him for a fight against a girl who looked like she could go six rounds with Thor and still survive.

"Alright Cupcakes, let's get this show on the road," Coach Hedge said gleefully. As he walked by Percy he whispered some last words of encouragement. "Good luck Jackson, she's never lost a fight. Usually has 'em knocked out within two minutes tops."

Percy swallowed. Great. Just great. He was already dead meat.

He turned to Annabeth, cautiously raising his arms to protect his face. He had no idea what he was doing. What sort of school had crazy people fight each other? It was like the Hunger Games on steroids.

Annabeth landed a punch on his shoulder. He let out a groan of pain. Damn that girl could pack a wallop. "Holy crap what do you eat in the morning? Raw eggs?" Percy asked as he dodged out of her next punch.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "For someone who's on the verge of getting beaten up, you sure do have a lot of smart remarks." She jabbed to his lower stomach and he spun out of the way.

"If it keeps me alive, I'm not complaining," Percy said, rolling out of the way of her next throw. Damn it, did this girl never give up?

"I haven't lost a fight," Annabeth said almost in a saucily tone.

"There's always a first time," Percy shrugged. Annabeth snickered.

"No… I'm pretty sure there's not," she said, her grey eyes ablaze with fury. She kicked upwards landing a well placed foot in Percy's stomach. He dropped to his knees and clutched his gut.

"What the heck was that for?" Percy asked.

"I always win," Annabeth said, shrugging. And then he saw her fist coming towards his face a little too late.

And everything went dark.

**Dun, dun, dun! Chapter Two is done. So I've made it so that Annabeth seriously hates Percy at first and is kinda a bitch. Why? Well we'll have to see. Hahaha! (don't worry she won't stay like that) I got such positive feedback for this story that I wanted to laugh in happiness! Okay… so I'm going to ask you all to do something really crazy. Can we get to a hundred reviews with just two chapters? Do you know how amazing that would be? Please? For me? I'll reward you all for it. If I get to 100 reviews I will post the next chapter of Heart by Heart. But I have a question for all of you HbyH fans. The story is slowly ending and I want to know would you rather have three really long chapters? Or would you rather have shorter chapters and have like six of them? Let me know. And also let me know about this chapter! **

**Also I need your help: For all of my Heart by Heart fans, if Percy was going to propose to Annabeth how would he do it? The person with the best idea will get their idea in the story. The reason I'm asking this is because I'm not the most experienced person with um… proposals and stuff…**

**So I apparently my author from last chapter's name didn't appear… um sorry 'bout that. Their name is AEB for Awesome Epic Brilliant. This chapter's spotlight author is Hagan Son of Nike with the Hidden Prince. Please check it out guys! And let me know if you want me to read your stuff and maybe spotlight you! I have a list going in my notebook.**

**~Luna-Incendia14**

**PS Review!**

**PPS Answer my questions about Percy and Annabeth and HByH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to chapter three! It's around 5,000 words! Hope you like it! And please check out Heart by Heart my other fanfic which is almost finished!**

Chapter Three

"Ow, ow, ow!" Percy moaned as the nurse in the Infirmary placed an icepack on Percy's bruising jaw. Percy had to clench his fists to keep himself from spewing a whole bunch of curse words which would have gotten him kicked out of any Catholic school.

"You're going to have a pretty nasty bruise on your jaw for the next few days," the nurse said as she clucked her tongue impatiently. "Be lucky it's not broken."

"What kind of a place is this where kids can get beaten up on a daily basis?" Percy asked, holding the icepack on his jaw to try and keep the swelling down.

"A crazy place," the nurse said shaking her head.

"Are you crazy?" Percy asked innocently. The nurse looked at him with malice in her eyes and she shook her head.

"Of course I'm not crazy!" She said spitefully, "I just needed a job. Can't say the same for you. Do you always ask people if they're crazy?"

Percy shrugged. "Eh, sometimes," he said.

"Get out, just get out," she said pointing to the door. She disappeared into another room, shaking her head as she mumbled something to herself.

"Thanks for the help," Percy muttered as he grabbed his backpack which someone must have brought for him. He apparently had been knocked out for half an hour. And they called that a short time. Apparently Annabeth Chase usually knocked people out for two hours at a minimum.

Fishing his schedule out of his back pocket, Percy let out a groan, Pre-Calc. Why did he have to go from one class where he physically got beaten up to another class where he would be mentally beaten up?

Percy would be the first one to admit it; he was not the smartest kid there was. Back at his old school he was known for his swimming abilities, not his ability to get extra credit on a Civics test. As far as he could remember he'd never gotten anything higher than a C- in anything academically. Sure he aced PE class, but PE didn't get you anywhere in life. You didn't get scholarships for just one PE class. You got scholarships for being the next neurosurgeon when you're only fifteen.

Percy blamed it on his ADHD and his Dyslexia. Okay so maybe he was a bit lazy as well… but that really wasn't his real problem…

His Pre-Calc class was in the large castle like building Percy had first gone into when he had arrived at Goode. _The building with the old cow in the front office_ Percy thought with a sour taste in his mouth.

He was five minutes late to class, having gotten lost in the building and ending up in the American Sign Language Class instead.

When he opened the door he was instantly the center focus of twenty pairs of eyes, including the eyes of a very wrinkled, very old woman who looked as if she might fall over and cease to breathe at any moment. Percy was hoping that someone knew CPR in this class because he wasn't going to be the one performing it on that lady.

"Perseus Jackson," she said. Her accent was strange, maybe Southern? A very deep, deep Southern accent. And was she wearing a leather jacket? A leather jacket with a faded floral print dress… perhaps it was her attempt to act like the hip population of teenagers at the school.

"It's Percy actually," he said. "Sorry I'm late. I got beat up in first period and had to go to the Infirmary and then I got lost and-"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses Perseus Jackson. I expect you to be on time to my class. Please take a seat."

"Okay…" Percy said. "Where would you like me to take the seat to?"

The whole Pre-Calc class bursted into a fit of laughter, Percy grinned. The teacher snapped her face towards the students who all proceeded to look down at their desks or up at the ceiling as if there was a secret message in the small dots scattered on the ceiling tiles.

"I will not tolerate boys who make me a laughing stock," she said with a voice so sickly sweet Percy wanted to hurl. "Consider that a warning Perseus Jackson and go sit down."

Percy sauntered to the only open seat, one in the back next to a boy who was wearing a Rasta cap with curly hair peeking through underneath and who had a the faint wisps of a goatee. He grinned at Percy.

"Man that was the best thing I've seen since the food fight at the end of the year and Mr. Campbell got pegged in the face with a sandwich," he said.

"Thanks, it looked like this room needed something to make it more cheerful. It looks like someone died in here."

"That someone would be Mrs. Dodds, the devil of Halfblood. I suspect her soul died a long time ago."

"Along with her sense of humour apparently," Percy muttered as he pulled out his math book, 400+ pages of torture.

"I'm Grover, Grover Underwood," he said. "Junior here at Halfblood. Been here since year one when my foster parents started thinking I was a little wacked."

"Percy Jackson, junior, new student," Percy said.

"Mr. Underwood is there something you and Mr. Jackson would care to share with the rest of the class?" Mrs. Dodds asked from the front of the classroom, she drummed her fingers on her desk, staring at the two of them with milky blue eyes. Percy watched as Grover shrunk lower into his seat.

"N-no ma'am," he stuttered and unless Percy was imagining it, Grover let out a bleating sort of sound.

Like a goat.

"Then please keep your words to yourself unless you would like to share them to help edify the education of your fellow peers," Mrs. Dodds said. Grover nodded, terrified. Mrs. Dodds nodded, satisfied. She turned around to write something on the chalkboard.

Percy wondered just how big Goode's budget was if they still used chalkboards. Or maybe it was Mrs. Dodds preference, considering just how old she was.

"For those of you who do not know, my name is Mrs. Dodds. I believe in making sure my students know what pain is. I will push you to your breaking point nad I assure you some of you will break."

"Sounds like a happy teacher," Percy muttered to himself.

This was going to be a long class.

**AthousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYears**

"I don't think I've ever been so sore in my life," Percy said as he sat down at the table at lunch, an icepack on his shoulder. Nico came up behind him and set down his tray for him.

"We just had Agility work," he explained to Piper and Leo. "We were working on the Obstacle Course and he was doing fine… until we got to the Lava Pit."

"Oh I was going to show you that!" Leo said glumly.

"It's name is very misleading," Percy muttered as he took the icepack off of his shoulder and then studied his bruising shoulder. "It's not a pit, it's a rock climbing wall with lava spilling over the top. That kinda causes you to freak out when you see lava falling towards you."

"He fell off of the wall, landed on his shoulder," Nico said.

"Ouch," Piper said. "If it helps it's not real lava, it's synthetic. Contrary to belief there are standards here. The state of New York didn't allow Mr. D to get lava here so he settled for synthetic. It still burns like crazy though."

"Good to know," Percy muttered.

"So how did everything else go today?" Piper asked.

"I got beat up by Annabeth Chase in first period, got in trouble with Mrs. Dodds second, nearly killed myself by eating hemlock in third, and fell off of a rock climbing wall with lava… excuse me _synthetic_ lava," Percy said sarcastically. "The only class I didn't fail in was surprisingly enough English class though I did almost fall asleep."

"That's not as bad as Leo's first day," Nico said. Leo looked up from his plate and began shaking his head furiously. "Leo nearly set the whole science department on fire."

"How did that happen?" Percy asked.

Leo turned slightly red in the face. "Um… well… I forgot to mention yesterday that I'm kinda… well only a little… I… I'm a pyro," he said.

"As in a pyromaniac?" Percy asked. Leo nodded.

"There's something about fire… It just sort of turns me on… like a hot girl," Leo sighed.

"I think there's something wrong with him," Percy stage whispered to Piper who snorted.

"Took you this long to figure that out?" She asked.

A bell rang in the cafeteria, signaling the end of lunch which of course came too early. "Oh shit," Percy said standing up too fast and letting of a groan and rubbing his sore back. "I've got to get to the Big House."

"Have fun and try to not die," Leo said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Percy said rolling his eyes as he headed out of the cafeteria. As he did so he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned around for a moment and saw Annabeth standing up from her own table and staring at him, a curious look on her face. For once it wasn't one that looked like she wanted to kill him, it looked as if he was an old friend that she knew.

"Hello Percy," Percy turned around to see Hazel coming up to him, her voice slightly dreamy. She was holding a book in her hand and an apple in the other. She seemed to like apples.

"Hi Hazel," he said. She smiled at him.

"Would you like to walk with me to the Big House?" She asked, tucking a curl behind her ear and looking at him with her pretty brown eyes.

"You're going to the Big House too?" Percy asked as they began to walk across the greens. He could almost hear people whispering about them and pointing at them. Percy shrugged them off. He was used to being thought of as weird. And he was pretty sure Hazel wasn't the weirdest person at Goode.

"Of course, I always go to the Big House to visit my friends during my free period," Hazel said calmly.

"Your friends?" Percy asked, confused. Hazel smiled at him.

"They're all dead of course or they don't remember me, so I have to look at their pictures. Why is it that no one remembers who they are except for me? Oh well I enjoy talking with them," she said. Percy felt his stomach drop. What was she talking about?

"That's… nice Hazel," he said uncomfortably.

"Really? I think so to," she said. "Well enjoy your talk with Mr. D, he enjoys Diet Coke or Diet Pepsi but really it all depends on his mood," Hazel said, waving to Percy as they entered into the old farmhouse. Hazel waved goodbye to him as she headed up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

"Was that Miss Levesque?" Chiron asked as he rolled his wheelchair into the front entry way and looked up the stairs.

"Um yeah," Percy said. "She went to go and talk to her friends whatever that meant." Chiron sighed.

"Such a lovely little girl, it's a shame that no one believes her," Chiron said. He looked as if he might say something else but then dismissed it. "Well I believe you're to talk with Mr. D is that right?"

"Yes sir," Percy said.

"Mr. D's supposed to meet with every new student but he rarely does. I try to make him meet with the most… peculiar cases," the older man said as he wheeled out of the room and gestured for Percy to follow him.

_Great, now I'm one of the weirdest cases here_ Percy thought to himself as he followed behind the man in the wheelchair.

"Mr. D," Chiron said. "Percy Jackson is here to meet with you." They entered into an office which looked like a wreck. Clothes were thrown all over, the desk was filled with old, crumpled cans of soda, papers were scattered all over, some pinned down by a random knife in the wood. The head of a leopard was mounted on the wall above a fire place. The room was lit by a musty light and the garbage in the corner was overflowing, causing the room to wreak like dead fish. Percy's nose wrinkled from the smell.

A man was asleep on the desk, his hand crushing a can of Diet Coke, his curly hair obscuring view of his face. He was snoring. Percy shifted nervously where he stood. Chiron sighed and picked up a random book which was lying on the floor and was as thick as the dictionary. It looked as if it was being used as a weight to hold down a stack of wine catalogs. He dropped the book on the desk right next to the sleeping man's head.

The man startled away, grabbed the can of Diet Coke and threw it straight at Chiron, causing the soda to spill all over his face. Chiron sighed and took out a handkerchief and cleaned his face as if it happened every day.

"Sorry 'bout that old horse," the man said, his words slurred. Percy would have guessed that he was drunk except for the fact that he didn't see a single beer can or bottle of wine.

"Mr. D Percy Jackson is here to talk to you. He's a new student here at Goode, remember," Chiron said, looking sternly at Mr. D as if he was one of the students.

"Ah yes… Peter Johnson," Mr. D said, looking at Percy.

"Um actually it's Percy Jackson," Percy corrected.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's Peter Johnson, or was it Paxton Jonathan," Mr. D said tapping his jaw as if trying to remember. "Which one was it last time? Or was it neither? Were you someone else?"

"I… I'm sorry sir I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said, trying to hide his discomfort, how did Mr. D know about the people in his dreams?

"No of course you don't," Mr. D said dismissively. "Well sit down, just pull up a chair, toss whatever's in it wherever. I'm not one for organization."

"Clearly," Chiron mumbled from his wheelchair. Mr. D glared at him as Percy found an old rocking chair chair that looked like it was going to break if he even sat on it. He tossed a stack of old records off of it and sat down.

"Hmm good choice, was a favorite of Martha Washington," Mr. D said as he nodded approvingly of Percy's choice.

"Um… okay," Percy said.

"So I suppose I've got to get this over with isn't that right?" Mr. D said sighing. "Welcome to Goode Academy where we work hard at breaking all of your little spirits so that you're not the same when you believe… oh did I say that out loud?" Mr. D asked, a small twinkle in his eyes. "Anyway, here at Goode we are dedicated to your mental health and to helping you become a saner person so that maybe one day you'll be able to be accepted back into society like a normal person."

"Um… that's good," Percy said.

"Now you might be wondering why we have such interesting courses for you to take, the reason behind it is quite simple. It's the perfect way to get out your anger and also get endorphins while you exercise. And endorphins, I'm told, make you happy and happy people don't do stupid things," Mr. D said as if reciting from a script that was stashed somewhere in the office.

"So we hope that your time here at Goode is a 'good' time," he said, making quotations in the air. "And that you know that we strive to do everything to help you become a normal human being. If you have any questions, don't ask me." Mr. D stood up and walked to the fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out another soda can. Percy watched the slightly pudgy man who resembled one of the those angels that you saw a lot in babies' rooms. What were they? Oh yeah cherubs. He turned around and plucked at his cheetah print shirt with two fingers.

"Chiron I really need to get my dry cleaning," he said and then he saw Percy still sitting there in his chair. "You haven't left yet?" He asked.

"Um… I didn't know that I could," Percy said.

"Of course you can. I don't think that you want to become a permanent resistant in my office, I'm sorry but I don't believe you'd go with the decorating style," Mr. D said sarcastically. Percy jerked up out of the chair.

"Sorry, I'll just be getting out of here then," he said, heading out of the door.

"Strange kid, I always liked him when he was Parker Jameson," Mr. D said as he closed the door behind Percy.

What did that mean?

**AThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYears**

"You've got to be kidding me."

Percy looked up from where he was sitting in the library at a table, tapping his pencil against the wood and looking around at the labyrinth of books. He didn't think that there could be so many books in one room, heck he didn't even know there could be this many books in general.

"You're my seventh period?" Annabeth Chase was standing in front of his table, holding a stack of books in her arms. Her hair was wild and her cheeks were red and Percy guessed that she had just finished a class that was outside.

"You're my Greek and Latin tutor?" Percy asked incredulously. Annabeth sighed and plopped down her books across from him and then sat down.

"I guess so, why fate is so cruel I have no idea," she said.

"Thanks," Percy said.

"You're welcome," Annabeth said sardonically. "Nice jaw."

"I think that it's a pretty great fashion statement too," Percy said. "Glad that you agree with me." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Are you always this annoying?" Annabeth asked.

"No. Usually I'm more so," Percy grinned.

"This is going to be a long year," Annabeth groaned.

"You're the one that said it, not me," Percy agreed.

"I suppose we should start with the basics then, since I'm assuming you've never taken any Latin or Greek before," Annabeth said, pulling out a thin book.

"It's all Greek to me," Percy joked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved the book towards Percy.

"This is my dumbest book that I have." Percy glared at her. "Don't worry it has lots of pictures for you." She gave him a brilliant smile that made Percy's heart almost skip a beat but he shoved that feeling aside. This girl was nothing but annoying with her princess curls and know-it-all attitude.

"Surprised that you even carry it with you then," Percy said. "Or is it like a security blanket for you. Can't go anywhere without your picture book."

"Honestly Jackson, that was one of the worst comebacks I have heard in a long time," Annabeth said. "You could at least try to give me something snarky to work with."

Percy shrugged. "Well apparently I'm stupid so I shouldn't have any good comebacks now should I?"

"Di Immortals! Just read the damn book," Annabeth said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Did you just cuss in Greek?" Percy said. "Usually I'd say that that is completely nerdy but coming out of your mouth I'd have to say it's slightly hot."

"And I'd have to say that if you try and flirt with me one more time I will punch the living daylights out of you," she retorted. "Now open up the book."

The rest of the lesson continued like that, sarcastic comments being fired back and forth, Annabeth rolling her eyes at Percy, Percy attempting to flirt with her even though he told himself that he didn't mean it at all.

When the bell finally rang, Percy slammed the book shut. "Finally, I don't think I could read another word."

"And I don't think I could handle another minute in your presence," Annabeth said, snatching up all of her books.

"Let me help you carry those," Percy offered. Annabeth eyed him skeptically. "It's the least I can do for you taking the time to teach me," he said honestly. "I swear that I won't drop your precious books."

Annabeth sighed. "Fine, you can help me." She handed him half of the books. "But if you drop them…" she warned, not finishing her sentence.

"I know, I know, I won't remember my name," Percy said. Annabeth nodded "Where are we bringing them?" He asked.

"Just to my dorm if you don't mind," she said. The two of them headed out of the building and towards the Junior Dormitory. Inside the Victorian styled house kids were lounging around on couches in the main room, chatting or working on their first day of school homework. When Percy and Annabeth entered the room grew quiet. Annabeth scowled at them all as she led Percy to her dormitory.

She pushed open the door to Dorm 6 and Percy stood there awkwardly in the hallway, afraid to enter. "Well come on in," she said, setting the books down on her organized desk. In fact her whole room was freakishly organized. The only bed in the room was neatly made and her open closet revealed clothes that were organized by color.

"I didn't think that guys were allowed in girls' dorms," Percy said awkwardly.

"Oh gods it's not like the floor's going to fall out from beneath you if you come in," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"You never know at a place like this," he said, coming in and putting the books on the desk. "I mean I didn't exactly expect someone to come into my room at 2 am and wake me up just to say that I drool in my sleep." He gave Annabeth a look as if to tell her, 'Why yes that was you who did it'.

Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy. "Someone actually did that? Who?" She asked, sounding completely shocked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know," Percy said, rolling his eyes. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know what the hell you're talking about Jackson," she said, heading to the closet and pulling out a sweater.

"Maybe you don't…" Percy muttered to himself as Annabeth pulled the sweater on over her short sleeved shirt.

"Well if you only wanted to talk about your imaginary friend who visits you at night, then I'm sure you can go find someone else who also still has imaginary friends. Your friend Leo seems to be the perfect fit," Annabeth said dryly.

"What do you have against Leo?" Percy asked defensively.

"Nothing. People just annoy me, he annoys me," Annabeth said, shrugging as she headed out of her room. Percy followed behind her.

"Do I annoy you?" He asked, jogging to catch up with her long strides. Annabeth snorted.

"Please Jackson, you annoy me the most," she said, pushing the door open to the outside of the Dormitory and jogging across the field, leaving Percy to stand there in utter confusion.

"What did I ever do to you!" He yelled across the field at her.

But she was too far away to hear.

**AthousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYears**

"So Annabeth's your tutor?" Piper asked as they headed across the greens towards a large pit in the ground and inside the pit were bleachers built into the ground, a walk way circled around for kids to find their seats and climb up and down the stairs. Apparently it was "campfire" time. Once a week on a random day there'd be a campfire which was mandatory for all of the students.

Well all of the students except for Leo and a few others.

None of the pyros were allowed at the campfire. Instead they were stuck in the cafeteria discussing their feelings and their obsession with fire. Usually it ended up with each of them trying to outdo everyone else with their fire making skills and seeing who could burn the biggest thing.

Leo was the champion right now.

Whoever had decided to stick a bunch of pyromaniacs together in the same room needed to be checked for their own sanity and tested to see if they should be forced to attend Goode.

"Yeah and it makes for a pretty awkward session. We spent most of the time fighting with each other," he said, picking at a stray piece of lint from his hoodie.

"Well that's progress. At least she's not beating you up anymore," Piper pointed out.

"Uh huh," Percy said. "Where's Nico?" He asked. The pale boy had seemed to disappear from the afternoon sets of classes. He wasn't at dinner either. Piper shrugged.

"Sometimes he likes to go off and do his own thing," she said. "I wouldn't worry. The teachers are all a little afraid of him."

"Why what's wrong with him?" Percy asked.

"Honestly it's a little creepy. Leo refuses to believe it's true as he can't see how someone can have such a disease but Nico has it. It's called Cotard Delusion. It basically means that he thinks he's dead or something like that."

Percy's blood froze for a moment. Nico thought that he was dead? "How is that even possible? Doesn't he know that he's alive and breathing? I mean the rest of us are."

"I'm not sure how it works but apparently he thinks we're all dead too or something, like we're all in the After Life," Piper said, her brow furrowing. "But it's nothing to judge him on. I mean it's not his fault he's crazy."

"What about you Piper do you think you're crazy?" Percy asked, staring at her. She turned away and refused to answer.

The campfire area was filled with all sorts of kids, ranging from eleven years old to some nineteen year olds. The fire was already lit and blazing and everyone sat uncomfortably in their seats, shifting nervously. Piper and Percy found a spot towards the top of the bleachers between two kids, one of which looked like he was going to fall asleep and the other who looked too hyper for her own good, like she'd had one too many espresso drinks.

"Hey you're Percy Jackson aren't you," Percy turned around to see a boy with golden hair and blue eyes staring down at him. He was surrounded by a group of kids, all wearing what looked like to be designer kids. _So even rich kids are crazy_ Percy thought _Well that's a no brainer, society has known that for how long?_

"Yeah," Percy said, sticking his hand out for the guy to shake.

"Jason Grace, pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling an award winning smile that could have gotten him a job in the commercial industry, advertising toothpaste.

Percy saw Piper out of the corner of his eye mocking Jason. She glowered at the ground and crossed her arms.

"Ah come on Pipes," Jason said. "Lighten up a little, or will Leo be the only one lighting things… on fire." He laughed and everyone laughed with him. "Well I'll see you around Percy. If you ever want to hang out with my friends and me, let me know." And then he sauntered off.

"Who was that kid?" Percy asked.

"Jason Grace," Piper mocked. "Remember, he's Leo's roommate along with Frank. He used to be mine and Leo's best friend and then… well… ninth grade came and let's just say we're not friends anymore."

"Why what happened?" Percy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Piper said, her voice cold so Percy left it at that. Something had happened between those two and he wasn't sure he wanted to be on the receiving end of Piper's wrath. Something told him that she wasn't just another pretty face.

The campfire was pretty lame as far as Percy was concerned.

Two boys who looked like they were brothers if not twins got up and decided to tell their attempt at a horror story which involved a king getting eaten by pastry. "The Stoll brothers," Piper said, still moody about the whole Jason incident. "They have split personalities as well as being expert pranksters," she said.

"Nice to know. I've always wanted to meet someone who was like Gollum," Percy said. A boy turned around from three rows in front and looked straight at Percy.

He nearly jumped out of his seat.

The boy looked terrible, with large lamp-like eyes and barely any hair on his head. He widened his eyes to look at Percy and Percy had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling.

"That's Wayne," Piper said. "He's a senior and has a tendency to lash out in angry spasms. Ironic that you should mention Gollum, that's his nickname."

Percy shivered. This place was getting weirder and weirder.

After the campfire was done, all the students trudged back to their dorms. Percy said goodnight to Piper and then headed into his own dormitory and to his room. Inside he kicked off his shoes, pulled on his sweats, tossed his books which he had been using to attempt his homework off the bed and plopped down. He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to drift off there was a thud against the wall near his window. Percy flipped out of his bed and looked outside. All the students were supposed to be in bed as it was curfew.

But as he looked out he could have sworn he saw a white owl, flying crookedly away from the window.

**Okay so there's a guy named Gollum… yeah not sure how important he'll be but I thought that I wanted to include him… he's been a creation of mine for a while.**

**I realized that my author notes are getting really, really long so I need to cut them down. Keep reading and reviewing and messaging me!**

**Okay this is my shout out to my friend Tyber! (Because he said I could and I'm trying my hardest to embarrass him… haha, some friend I am). You are an incredibly amazing friend and I am so happy that you decided to message me and talk to me. And that you put up with my strange fascination with Canada and random feelings that I have. (Okay so I felt kinda bad and decided not to put my original one down).**

**Question time: Who is your favorite character in a Thousand Years so far (I want to see if it changes while I keep writing… Mwahaha! Gods I suck at evil laughs). Mine's Hazel. She reminds me of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. It's funny because Hazel's never really been my favorite before. **

**Oh and Annabeth's slowly becoming less bitchy… Can't wait!**

**Author Spotlight: Annabeth Chase 712 with- The Marks (awesome fanfic!) Check it out! And if you want to be on here let me know about your story and I'll read it and write it down if I like it! (So far I've liked everyone I've read!)**

**Keep being awesome!**

**~Luna-Incendia14**

**PS Wow I said I would keep it short… haha did not happen at all.**

**PPS Chapter 31 of Heart by Heart is up!**

**PPPS Review! You know what would be crazy? 100 reviews for this one chapter… nah I don't think you guys could do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPRISE! **

**Guess who hacked onto the internet on her laptop? This girl did! So… hey ya'll. I know I just said like last week that I wouldn't be posting but hey… someone now has internet so that they can post easily. Thank you for everything you said. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm still fighting guys, I'm not giving up. I really meant that last chapter. It's super hard right now but this helps. Those of you who have been praying for me... thank you.**

**Love ya'll and please review!**

Chapter Four

Percy woke up with a start from his dream about the son of a rich noble and a peasant girl who had fallen in love. He had a feeling he knew how the dream would end, they would die. As it was the girl had already been tortured for falling in love with someone other than the prince of the land who had claimed her while she was still young. Percy had awoken right when another punch was to be landed on her face by a scream. He sat up in his bed.

Someone else was in the room with him.

He looked over and nearly fell out of his bed. Annabeth Chase was sitting at his desk, her legs crossed and her arms folded in her lap. Her hair was wild and she wore a panicked expression on her face. Percy's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you doing in here?" He asked her but she didn't answer and instead stared at him again, her grey eyes searching his face as if to make sure that he was really there. She nodded, as if satisfied with what she saw and then stood up, hugging her waist with her arms.

"You're still alive," she said and then she turned towards the door and opened it. Percy reached up to grab her and succeeded in grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. He then stumbled backwards at what he saw.

Close up, he was able to see her face. On her face was a large bruise which he was certain was not there yesterday.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked. As far as he knew no one had managed to land a punch on Annabeth Chase ever. Annabeth shrugged and turned around, not responding. Before he could stop her she had already fled out of the room and down the hallway, Percy watching her go, his mind spinning in mystification.

And then he realized something.

Annabeth's bruise was right where the girl in his dream had been hit.

**AthousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYears**

The next day, Percy was just finishing his lunch with Piper, Leo, and Nico when someone unexpected showed up at their table.

"Well would you look who it is," Leo said, grinning. "Halfblood's own princess, Ms. Annabeth Chase. Come to actually take me up on my offer?" He asked, sounding a bit too hopeful for his own good. Annabeth rolled her eyes and then stared at Percy.

"I'm supposed to show you to your appointment," she said, folding her arms and glaring at him. "I wouldn't want to but I'm under orders by Chiron to attempt to be nice to you." She spat out this last part like it was going to be a serious challenge for her.

"You know, you could start with a smile, smiling is always a nice way to start a friendship," Leo suggested.

"This isn't a friendship, this is an acquaintance," Annabeth said, glaring at Leo. Piper was staring at Annabeth with a funny expression on her face before she turned back to her salad. "Are you ready to go? I have better things to do with my time then wait around for you to finish your lunch."

"I hate it when she uses big words," Leo muttered, sinking into his seat. Nico rolled his eyes at him.

Percy shoved his peanut butter and jelly sandwich into his mouth and then stood up, grabbing his backpack from off of his chair. "Ready," he said. Piper grimaced and pointed to her own mouth.

"You got something here," she said. Percy felt his face turning red as he furiously wiped his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Annabeth rolled her eyes and then turned on her heels and strolled towards the doors of the cafeteria.

"Good luck buddy, don't die," Leo said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Percy said, shoving Leo out of his seat.

"Are you coming Jackson?" Annabeth called from across the cafeteria causing dozens of students to turn and look at him. Percy muttered something under his breath as he stalked towards the front door after Annabeth.

"So where exactly are we going?" Percy asked, hurrying to catch up with Annabeth who was determinedly setting off across the greens, her head held high as if she was trying to balance a golf ball on her chin.

"You've got your first appointment this afternoon," Annabeth glowered. It was obvious that she didn't have the greatest feelings about whatever this appointment was.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and checked her watch on her wrist. "It's how the government determines if we fit their definition of 'normal'," she huffed. "We all have an appointment once a week, some of us have more than that depending on just how 'crazy' we are." She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers as they continued walking.

Percy was about to reply when a husky voice interrupted them. "Well! A newbie!" Percy watched as Annabeth clenched her fists so tightly that they turned bone white.

The girl Percy had seen in his Combat Training class was sauntering towards them. Her stringy brown hair was pulled back with a blood red bandana. She wore camo pants and a white tank top which showed off her biceps which were big enough to have their own social security numbers. Percy also noticed she hadn't taken the time to change shirts since this morning when she had broken a kid's nose and had gotten blood splattered all over.

She was probably the second most terrifying fighter here, right behind Annabeth. But whereas Annabeth was cold and calculating and a little bit manipulative when she fought, this girl, the hulk on steroids, was flat out brutal. She preferred to beat up someone by smashing their face with her fists which were probably the size of a regular person's face. Annabeth was tactical in her fighting, she only hit when necessary and when she hit, she hit to kill. This girl hit for the fun of it.

Percy was thankful that he didn't have to fight her today.

"Why don't you go lift some damn weights or something Clarisse?" Annabeth said with a sigh.

"Sure," the hulk said, grinning a grin so wide that it revealed several teeth which were absent and several teeth that looked fake. "So that I can beat you in class."

"_Erre es korakas!" _Annabeth exclaimed. Percy's brow furrowed: Go to the crows? Was that some sort of heinous curse in Ancient Greece or something? Maybe Greeks were terrified of crows or something. "You don't even stand a chance."

"I'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her voice sounded a tad uncertain, as if she wasn't very confident that she could fulfill that threat. Not that Percy could blame her. Having already been on the receiving end of Annabeth's punches, he probably would bet on her winning in a fight between the two of them, no matter how vicious Clarisse looked. She turned towards Percy. "Who's the runt?" Percy resented being called a runt. He was just as tall as Clarisse, just not as muscular.

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse La'Rue," Annabeth said, waving her hand in the air. "Daughter of Mars Ares."

Percy blinked. "As in the wrestler?"

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Clarisse sneered.

"Nope, not at all," Percy said. "Just noticing the family resemblance: ugly faces."

Clarisse took a step forward but a group of girls grabbed her from behind, holding her back. She seemed to compose herself for a moment before glaring at Percy.

"We've got an initiation ceremony for newbies like you," Clarisse growled. "Been a tradition for years. I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" Annabeth warned.

"Stay out of this one princess," Clarisse growled. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked towards Percy.

"It's okay, I've got this," he said. "You don't have to worry about me."

Annabeth snorted. "I'm not. I'm wondering how much work it'll take to scrape you off of the ground. I'm on a very busy schedule and I don't like wasting it doing unimportant things."

"Thanks for the confidence boost," Percy said, rolling his eyes. Annabeth shrugged and spread her palms out as if asking what more he expected from her. She took a step back from the fray.

Percy dumped his bag on the ground and then got in a fighting stance. But before he could land a punch, Clarisse had him by the neck and dragged him towards a long cinder-block building which Percy knew was the common bathroom for kids to use when their own bathrooms broke down or if they didn't have time to run back to their dorms.

Percy was humiliated. Usually he could fight or grapple his way out of any death grip thanks to plenty of training in New York City public schools but he had to admit that Clarisse had one stellar death grip.

Percy was hoping that the girls' bathroom (where he was currently being dragged towards) would smell better than the guys' half did but his luck wasn't holding out.

If anything it smelled worse.

Clarisse, with the help of her lackeys, pushed him towards a stall. Annabeth stood in the doorway and Percy was surprised to see there was almost a pained expression on her face as she watched what was happening. He was sure that she would have joined in if asked.

There was no way Percy was going to get a swirlie. He was a junior not a twelve year old for crying out loud!

Percy's mind was whirling. He threw a quick jab with his elbow to Clarisse's gut and then slipped out of the way, landing a kick on her back. Clarisse let out a grunt and then a growl and whirled around.

Percy grabbed the nearest thing possible.

The shower handle.

He cranked it to the highest temperature possible, grabbed the shower head which was detachable and aimed it at Clarisse. Scalding hot water poured out of the head and he managed to completely drench her and her friends. He dropped the shower head, jumped out of the way and headed towards the door where Annabeth was waiting. He was surprised to see that in the process of drenching Clarisse and her friends he had also managed to drench her as well.

Not that he wasn't sorry. Call it payback for nearly breaking his face.

Annabeth was staring at him with wide grey eyes. "What?" Percy asked as he stared at her confused face. She shook her head and then stripped off her drenched wind breaker.

"Nothing," Annabeth said. "You just remind me of someone…"

**AthousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYears**

"So Mr. Jackson would you like to tell me why you smell like a bathroom," the scrawny man who sat across from Percy in the cell like room asked him. After the bathroom incident Annabeth had led him to the gloomy looking building which was a low to the ground building that looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment. But inside it was like a state of the arc lab. Annabeth had checked him in at the front desk where they had stabbed him with a needle and had drawn his blood.

"See you later Jackson," Annabeth had said before leaving him alone with a woman who didn't look all too human. She had led him underground.

Yeah that's right, underground.

Apparently all of the appointments took place underground in a basement like facility. It was a long hallway with at least a dozen doors on either side. The unhuman like woman had shoved him into the small cell like room where he was currently sitting. He had spent about ten minutes staring at the poster of a cat in a field of flowers that was supposed to somewhat brighten up the room he was guessing, but it didn't.

It made it gloomier.

"Because I got into a fight," Percy told the man who was vigorously taking notes on every damn word he said.

"So you have anger issues," the man said as if this was an interesting new development.

"No."

"No?" The man said, staring at him with those milky white eyes that weren't normal at all. "But you just said that you had gotten into a fight."

Percy shrugged. "If a fight constitutes as anger management issues then I'm pretty sure that everyone would have anger management issues."

"Suffers from denial," the man said, nodding to himself and scrawling something on his sheet of paper. Percy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair looking at his nails out of sheer boredom. _What was the purpose of this meeting?_ He thought to himself, other than the obvious boring him to death.

"Okay Mr. Jackson, time for a nap," the man said, standing up and snapping his binder closed.

"Wait what?" Percy asked, sitting up straight now. He was pretty sure that he didn't want to take a nap right now.

"Part of coming to Goode is that we test your mind to see what's causing all of the problems. If we can get to the root of your mental illness then maybe we can fix it at the root," the man said as he stuck a key into one of the cabinets on the wall and unlocked it. He rummaged around in it before coming out with a needle attached to a serum of sorts. Percy automatically flinched back.

"It's okay Perseus, this won't hurt at all," the man said as he walked towards him.

Lies.

**AthousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYears**

"_Pierce, Pierce." He rolled over, his arms aching as he tried to cover his eyes from the streaming sun that was running over his face. It was morning and yet he want to keep sleeping because morning meant death. Morning meant the end of everything. "Pierce, please wake up," a familiar voice begged. He opened his sea green eyes to see Amèlie looking down at him, her blond curls hanging on the side of her face. She gave him a weak smile, her grey eyes betraying it, filled with terror. Pierce sat up, leaning his back against the stone walls of the cell where they were. _

_They had been placed here three days ago after their trial. _

_Where they had been found guilty._

_Guilty of what you might ask? Pierce himself did not know. He was an Englishman who had come to France at the wrong time, searching for a girl who had haunted his dreams. He had found her, Amèlie D'Aulnais, the daughter of a rich French aristocrat and had fallen in love with her. They had planned to leave France in order to return to Pierce's home country of England but they had not been fast enough,, they had been caught by a Lucas Carvier, Amèlie's fiancé before she had left him for Pierce. Amèlie's family had been accused of treason against the country of France and as a result Amèlie and Pierce, whom was guilty by association, had been brought before the courts of France. They had been found guilty. _

_And today was the date of their execution. The means of destruction? La Guillotine. _

_Pierce took his lovely fiancé in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. He could hear her heart pounding fast. Amèlie had always been braver than many of the weak French aristocratic women but Death was a terrifying idea. _

"_I suppose we should have been expecting this," Amèlie whispered in the dank cell, her fingers absent mindedly tracing patterns on his chest. He could feel her fingertips through the thin shirt that he had been given. "It happens like this every time."_

"_But I still would not want it any other way," Pierce said. But she spoke truth. Both had remembered just two days ago. Remembered that the only thing for them in life was death. Thousands of years had passed and they had lived in many of them and yet every single ending of their story was one word: Death. And the French Revolution would not change that pattern. _

_They sat there for they did not know how long. But every minute together seemed like a blessing. _

_And then the door jangled and lurched open. Pierce felt Amèlie clutch his shirt with her hands as two guards entered into their small cell, their booted feet brushing up against the straw on the floor of the cell. "Time to go," one of them spoke gruffly in French. _

_Pierce asked for merely five more minutes. The men complied. Perhaps they felt some sympathy towards the two lovers who could not be together. _

"_Will you be alright?" He asked Amèlie. Her grey eyes hardened for a moment and she bit her lip and nodded. "I love you, remember that," Pierce said, taking cupping her chin with his hands. Amèlie nodded. "And think of it this way. You will live again."_

"_It is unfair," Amèlie said, her voice shaking a little. "Why us? Why us out of the countless other people who populate this world?"_

"_Because Fate knows that we are the strongest," Pierce said. "Because Fate knows that we are the only two with a love strong enough to find each other again."_

_Amèlie__nodded and then stood up. "I suppose I should go to the chopping block with my head held high, just like the D'Aulnais that I am," Amèlie said as she brushed off the random pieces of hay from her dress. Pierce stood up after her and plucked a long piece of straw from her blond hair. _

"_I love you," he said, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. Amèlie smiled at him. _

"_I love you two."_

"_You'll be fine?" Pierce asked, studying her with his sea green eyes. Amèlie sighed and put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes and giving him _the look_. The look which she had given him every time he asked her that question, no matter what body she was in._

"_I will be fine," Amèlie said. "I'm a brave girl, trust me."_

"_I know," Pierce said, grinning at her._

"_Do not forget it," she said, reaching up to straighten Pierce's shirt. She then nodded her head in satisfaction. "If I do not get to say this later, then I suppose I will see you in a couple dozen years." _

"_See you then," Pierce said, trying to act calm but really his heart was racing, it was threatening to jerk out of his chest. His mouth felt thick as if it had multiple woolen blankets on it. He was really going to the chopping block. His hand absentmindedly trailed upwards to his neck. He prayed that Amèlie didn't notice but of course it was no use, Amèlie__always noticed everything that he did. She gave him a small smile._

"_It will be okay," she promised him. _

_The old wooden door creaked open and Pierce couldn't help but wonder how many times in the past years that that very door had opened and delivered the news to so many different prisoners that their time had ended, that they were on their way to the chopping block, that there was no more time for them. _

_It was a terrible thought, knowing that your death was coming and knowing when and yet not knowing at the same time. It causes your stomach to twist into millions of little knots and it keeps you from thinking straight. The knowledge of death had haunted men for so long, ever since the Fall. Death had become the only weakness in man. Because along with death comes all other sins because you lust after all earthly pleasures to make your short life happier than it is._

_But happiness is so hard to achieve. _

"_Time to go," one of the guards, the older of the two said, his blue eyes softer than the other soldier's. Pierce was thankful that the older soldier was the one to take Amèlie. He didn't trust any other men with his fiancé. _

_Amèlie kissed the tips of her fingers and then wiggled them at Pierce, their symbol of love ever since the first time that they met thousands of years ago, when she had fed him through a crack in the wall by means of her fingers, dipping them in soup and then letting him lick the soup off of her fingers. He had been a starving boy who was willing to do anything to eat and she was willing to give him the food he needed. _

_The younger of the soldiers led Pierce to a large stone room where there were at least a dozen other men. The first thing that Pierce noticed was the lack of hair on their heads. Their long, elegant locks that all of the aristocrats of France were proud of lay scattered across the floor. A man leaned again the only chair in the room, holding a pair of scissors, long and glinting dangerously in the small light that peeked in through a window. _

_The soldier led Pierce to the chair where he sat down. The man pulled out the ribbon Pierce had used to tie his crazy raven black hair back with. "It's to make sure they can get a clean cut at the neck," the man said. "So sad that you have to die again. I thought that maybe you would have gotten your happy ending this time Patrick. But then again it is the French Revolution so there's not much hope for a happy ending."_

_Pierce's brows furrowed. "It is Pierce, Pierce Carton," he said. "Not Patrick."_

"_Oh my mistake," the man said as he began cutting off Pierce's hair. "Patrick, Paxton, Perseus, Pierce, they're all the same to me. Should be the same to you too, same person of course." The man began humming a drunk tune as he cut Pierce's hair. He reached over for a swig of something in a bottle, took a long gulp and then set it down, belching slightly. "Not as good as the real stuff of course, but it'll do. No wine for a thousand years sure gets to you."_

_Pierce felt as if he might explode. What was this stranger talking about?_

"_Who are you?" Pierce asked as the man snipped off the last piece of his hair that covered his neck. Pierce ran an awkward hand through his hair, turning to look at the slightly potbellied man with curly hair. _

_The man shrugged. "Around here they call me Bacchus for my ability to drink and throw good parties, you can call me D." _

"_D?" Pierce asked. _

_The man shrugged. "Why not, then again you won't be calling me it for much longer." He then studied Pierce. "You honestly don't remember me?" Pierce gave him a strange look. "Amazing, simply amazing. They said that you wouldn't but I didn't think it would be this bad." He then clapped his hands gleefully. "Well have fun and try not to die," the man said with a wink and then he stood up, motioned for Pierce to stand up, took his chair and his bottle and walked out of the room. _

_Pierce watched him go. _

_For the next ten minutes Pierce sat on the stone floor of that room under the watchful eyes of three soldiers. Eleven other men sat around him, some looked terrified, others looked resigned to their fate, and a few had their heads bowed and were praying. Pierce snorted, it was as if they were still praying that they could get out of here. It wasn't going to happen._

_There was a reason it was called a death sentence. _

_And then the time came. _

_The dozen men were loaded into a tumbrel along with twelve other women, all of them crammed together. Pierce was almost thrilled to find himself sitting next to Amèlie. He was angered to see that her long beautiful blond curls had been cut off and now she only had choppy wisps of what was once the equivalent of gold. She gave him a small smile as one of the soldiers came and tied their hands with coarse rope. Pierce wondered why they did it, it wasn't as if they could escape. The tumbrel's would roll down the streets of Paris and the mob would surround them, there was nowhere to run. _

"_Will you hold my hand?" Amèlie asked him, as she glared defiantly at the soldiers. Pierce already knew that she had analyzed this whole situation to try and see if there was a way out but she must have come to the same conclusion he did, there was no way out. _

_Pierce didn't answer but instead managed to maneuver his body so that he could take her bound hands in his. He raised her bound and chaffed hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "It will be alright," he said. Amèlie rolled her eyes._

"_I know Pierce, you have told me it a dozen times now," she said. "But thank you for caring."_

_Their tumbrel and four others rumbled down the cobblestone streets of Paris. They were third in line. _

_As they got nearer to the heart of Paris were La Guillotine had been stationed, Pierce could almost swear that the cobblestone streets were beginning to run red with blood. Blood that was a mix of both the guilty and the innocent. But in the mind of the mob which was Paris, the innocent were as guilty as the guilty. Which was strange because many people whom they slaughtered where their fellow believers in La Revolution. _

_People jeered at the tumbrels as they rattled down Death's street. Some threw rotten food, others rotten words. "I do not blame them," Amèlie whispered to Pierce as she looked at the sea of angry faces, the very faces who were about to kill her. "They are angry. And angry people do crazy things. Anger is one of the greatest evils if not the greatest. But they have suffered injustice and they want revenge. This is their revenge. This in their eyes is justice."_

"_What the people want, the people get," Pierce agreed as he moved to shield Amèlie from tomato which was thrown at them. It spattered against him and some of it landed on her cheek. She laughed a little which made Pierce quirk his eyebrow at her. She shrugged._

"_It's kind of funny you have to admit," she said. Pierce rolled his eyes at her which caused her to laugh even more. The other people in the tumbrel stared at her as if she had gone insane. Maybe she had. But insanity was one of the best worlds to be in when you are near Death. It is only the insane who can look Death in the eye and not be afraid. Because courage often is insanity. _

_The tumbrels finally stopped their long climb to the center of the city where a large area had been cleared of people for them. A few women sat in rocking chairs near the guillotine, knitting away as if they were watching their grandchildren. The first tumbrel was emptied. _

"_One," one of the ladies counted as the freshly cleaned blade fell. Amèlie buried her head in Pierce's shoulder._

"_Two…. Seven…. Thirteen…" the counting continued steadily as the tumbrels in front of them were emptied. "Twenty-four… twenty-seven…" Pierce prayed that Amèlie went before him. As much as he would hate to see her die, he would not wish for her to be left after him. "Thirty."_

_One of the men came and gruffly grabbed Amèlie. She stubbed out of the tumbrel and was placed in the line. Pierce's heart was beating as he was place two people behind. "Thirty-three." Amèlie had reached the steps leading up to the guillotine. Pierce noticed with pride that while everyone else was nervously shaking, she stood up tall and proud. "Thirty-six." Amèlie had reached the platform and only two people stood in front of her. Pierce was on the stairs. _

"_Thirty-seven." Amèlie turned and looked at Pierce, their eyes met and she held up her bound hands, kissed her fingertips and then managed to wiggle them one last time. Pierce did the same as Amèlie was shoved forward. "Thirty-eight."_

_A man pushed Amèlie down onto her knees and Pierce watched with sickening horror as he touched her in a way that a man should not touch a woman. It was sick that he was getting pleasure out of Amèlie's final moments._

_She bowed her head. _

_The blade fell and Pierce turned away. _

"_Thirty-nine." _

_Pierce felt his heart die in that moment. He almost pushed himself in front of the other men just to get it over with. He could not go any farther. _

_A soldier pushed him up and everything was in a daze. He could swear that he saw Amèlie's form in front of him, clothed in light. She was smiling at him. He smiled faintly back as he set his head down where he was supposed to. _

_And then he closed his eyes._

_The blade began to drop. _

"_Fourty…"_

**AthousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYears**

Percy woke up with a yell. He jerked up off the bed where he had been laying and looked around the room, a crazy, feral look in his eyes. The doctor stared at Percy from where he was standing across the room, looking at Percy as if he was a wild beast or something. His milky white eyes scanned Percy and then shook his head. "Yes I do believe twice a week," the man said as he scrawled something down on his clipboard and then stared at Percy some more. "That was certainly interesting," he finally said before clicking his pen and setting down the clipboard.

Percy just stared at him.

What had that man seen about his dream? It was so real, so lifelike. He could feel the blade just beginning to touch the back of his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair and he realized with a sudden jolt that his hair was slightly shorter and choppier than it had been from earlier that morning when it was beginning to hang past his ears. He casted a quick glance at the man and then shook his head.

No the man wouldn't give him a haircut.

Would he?

**AthousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYearsAThousandYears**

"Percy." Percy looked up from where he had been sitting on the dock which was led out into the lake which was near Goode. Grover had shown it to him after their math class that day. There was something about the lake and the calm water that seemed to sooth him from his crazy dream which was too close to reality for his liking. The Head Boy of Goode, Luke Castellan, aka the boy who had ditched Percy on his first day, was ambling towards him, his hands lazily tucked in his pockets and a crocked grin plastered on his face.

But Percy noticed it was slightly strained.

"Hey Luke," Percy said as he pulled his legs out of the water and pulled his socks on and began to lace up his shoes. "Did you need something?" Percy asked, standing up so that he stood at his full height. There was something about Luke that was a little… offsetting.

"How have your first few days gone for you?" Luke asked politely as if he had to ask every new student how their first week was going. He looked at Percy with those crazy blue eyes and there was a certain anger behind them.

"They've been fine," Percy said with a shrug.

"I've heard you've made friends with the kleptomaniac, the pyro, and the dead boy," Luke said, folding his arms.

"If you mean Piper, Leo, and Nico then yes I have. And as head boy I thought that you would know their names. You know since it is your job after all," Percy said. Luke glared at him. His once friendly attitude that Percy had seen only a few days ago had completely disappeared into a mask of anger.

"Annabeth told me about what happened in the bathroom," Luke said.

Was that what this was all about? The bathroom? "Look I'm sorry if it caused trouble or something, I was only defending myself," Percy said, spreading his hands out as if trying to show that it wasn't his fault.

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend again," Luke hissed and Percy looked at him confused for a moment.

"What?" Percy questioned him. "Clarisse is your girlfriend? You sure know how to pick them," He said, attempting to go for the humor aspect. Bad choice.

Luke delivered a firm punch to his face. Percy stumbled backwards, off balance and fell off of the dock and into the water. He felt the cold water surrounding him and drenching his clothes, pushing him down into the murky water. He thrashed for a moment, having been taken completely by surprise. But once he had gained his wits about him, he pushed himself forwards and broke through the surface of the water, gasping for breath.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded, glaring at Luke as he treaded water.

"Stay away from Annabeth," Luke said and then he turned and stalked off. Percy had to resist giving him the finger as he pulled himself out of the lake and onto the dock where he flopped down and spread his arms out, his wet shirt sticking to the wood. He panted a little, the shock from the cold of the water getting to him. He stumbled up and began to wander back towards the Cafeteria, hoping that he could find something warm to drink.

"Did you decide to go for a swim Percy?" Percy cocked his head to one side to see Hazel suddenly walking in stride with him. Funny, he didn't hear her approach. "I hear that there are nymphs in the water. Did you see any nymphs Percy?" She asked, looking at him with her wide eyes.

"Uh… I don't think I saw any nymphs," Percy said incredulously. Hazel gave him a knowing smile.

"That's good. Nymphs tend to be a little silly at times and can cause so many problems. How was your appointment today?" She asked.

"How did you know about that?" Percy said, staring at the younger girl.

"Oh I heard you screaming while I was there," Hazel said, waving her hand in the air. "Mr. Edgar got very worried about what was going on in your room. Are you fine?"

"I'm fine," Percy said. "It was just a dream. Do you ever have dreams?" He asked her, trying to figure out why she was here. Well other than the obvious fact that she seemed a bit… spacey.

"Oh no I don't dream at all when I sleep," Hazel said with a smile. "I dream when I'm awake." Percy gave her a strange look which she returned with an even wider smile before turning and skipping off.

"Make sure you watch out for nymphs, they're season is coming soon. Oh and you should ice your eye, it's beginning to swell," she said in a singsong voice as she skipped off to her dorms.

Inside the Cafeteria Percy found a mug of hot chocolate, as if they knew that he would need something warm. It was slightly watered down and he wished that there were marshmallows in it and cinnamon on the whipped cream but it would do.

Percy wander upstairs using the backstairwell he had seem. He found a dirty room with old gaming systems, a few bookshelves, some couches, tables and chairs. He found a faded couch with stuffing torn out and springs showing in the back room which Leo had explained was the "rec" room. The room was almost completely empty except for a girl who was sitting in the corner, her feet propped up on a table and a book in her lap. She gave Percy a look and then smirked at him before turning back to her book.

Percy found himself watching her for a moment and then nearly fell off of the stained couch when she pulled out a knife from her backpack which was leaning against the table and began to casually twirl the knife in her hands. She caught Percy's eyes and smirked at him.

"What you never seen a knife before?" The girl asked him. Percy shrugged.

"Didn't think that knives would be allowed here," Percy said. The girl laughed and twirled the knife in her hand.

"Anything's allowed here as long as you know how to get it past the teachers and Mr. D," she said. She shrugged and then absentmindedly began to carve into the wood with the point of the knife. "And when you've been here as long as I have, you learn pretty fast. Only one person has a bigger stash than I do and that's Chase."

"Really? I never exactly pegged her as the sort of girl to break the rules," Percy said.

"There are a lot of things you probably don't know about this place, we used to smuggle them in together," she said, staring at the table without looking up at him as if she was incredibly interested in what she was drawing. Percy studied her dark hair which was pulled back in a plait down her back with strands falling out and across her face. Her muscles were taunt and her jaw was locked as if she was concentrating hard. She was actually quite attractive in a very, very intimidating way. She reminded him of Annabeth only with darker features.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said finally introducing himself.

The girl didn't look up and just continued to stare at her table and her knife. "I know, everyone knows what you did to Clarisse. I'd congratulate and praise you if I was that sort of person."

"I'm guessing you're not," Percy said. The girl snorted.

"You got that right," she said and then sighed, jamming her knife back into her backpack. She stood up and slung it onto her back and turned to stare at Percy with piercing dark eyes. "See ya around," she said and then headed towards the door.

"Wait," Percy said, standing up. "I never got your name."

"Reyna," she said and then she headed out of the room, disappearing from Percy's sight.

**Hey ya'll… so um… yeah. Review? Please? And I'll try and message all ya'll back. Thanks so much for the support. As long as I've got my internet up on my laptop then I'll try and post new chapters. I don't want to stop writing, I love it far too much and you're all way too amazing for me to stop doing it. I love you all and you all make my day. Updates will be very few and on and off but they will happen, this story will not die! I promise... well okay so I can't promise because I have no idea what will happen later in life but I won't stop. I won't.**

**So what did you think? Do I still have my touch or no? What about the part in Percy's dream? It's kinda based off of one of my all time favorite books: Tale of Two Cities. (I adore Sydney!)**

**~Luna-Incendia14**

**PS Love ya'll once again. Please, please review!**

**PPS Okay the bathroom scene was completely inspired by Rick Riordan and my little sister (Who by the way is one of the most amazing fifth graders ever. If you want anyone to thank for why I keep writing you want to thank my little sister Jacy. [which by the way is pronounced Jackie but she insisted on being original]. So if you want to thank anyone really thank her. She's the one that keeps me writing. I love her so much and I'm just going to keep bragging on her and embarrassing her... yep so if you want to thank anyone thank her. She's the reason I'm here today.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to my little sister Jacy who is turning eleven tomorrow. Happy birthday and I love you! (She asked me for a copy of Heart by Heart and a Thousand Years for her birthday. She's so awesome!)**

Chapter Five

"What are we doing?" Percy asked as he stood next to Piper ad Leo in the middle of the mob of teenagers, all of the standing skittishly, bouncing back and forth on the balls of their feet.

Leo, busy fiddling with the pieces of silverware which he had swiped from the dining hall, didn't even bother to look up. "Capture the flag," he mumbled.

Percy raised an eyebrow. They were really going to play capture the flag? It seemed like such a… normal game for a school such as Goode. Not that he was complaining. Capture the flag seemed a lot more enjoyable than getting pounded again and again into a mat. He had bruises in places where he didn't think that bruises should be allowed to exist.

It wasn't that he was a bad fighter; Coach Hedge had actually said that he was really good, that he had natural instincts. That wasn't the problem at all. No the problem was that he was inexperienced. It was like a first year Hogwarts student who had taken three DADA classes going up against the dark lord himself. Some of these kids were on the same level as trained assassins in Percy's book. (Why of course the government had allowed them to become so trained was beyond him). They knew how to fight.

"So we're just going to have a friendly game of capture the flag where we try to tag each other and stuff?" Percy asked, but he wasn't too hopeful. Nothing at Goode was that… safe.

"If you consider friendly getting put in the Infirmary for two weeks, then sure," Leo grimaced. Piper draped an arm around Leo's shoulder.

"Don't mind Repair Boy over here. He just has a grudge against the very existence of capture the flag because he had a month straight of detention as well as extra appointments," Piper explained.

"It wasn't my fault!" Leo whined.

"What happened?"

"He set the whole forest on fire. They even had to call in the fire department which was the biggest thing that has happened at Half Blood since… well since Danny Reeds hung himself."

Percy decided not to ask about Danny Reeds. Instead he stuck on Leo's story.

"You did what?" Percy asked, looking at him with wide, impressed eyes.

"I didn't mean to! Some kids were smoking instead of playing, by the way smoking isn't allowed here but during capture the flag you can get away with anything really, drugs, sex, alcohol. Barely anyone actually plays the game and if they do it's only because they want more minutes in the shower so that they can-"

"Leo focus, don't scar the boy," Piper said, snapping her fingers in front of Leo's face. He stuck his tongue out at her but continued.

"Anyway, I was running past them because I was actually _playing_ the game. I wouldn't have stopped because they're idiots and even I know that smoking kills blah blah blah. But then one of them _had_ to pull to a lighter. And oh gods this was a pretty sick lighter, one of the expensive kinds, not one you'd get at a gas station. Anyway, next thing I know I'm waking up in the Infirmary with third degree burns and half the forest is scorched."

"If he hadn't have gotten hurt so badly, I would have laughed. He went running though the forest, clothes on fire yelling 'flame on!' He was literally the Human Torch," Piper snickered.

"Could that happen again?" Percy asked, making a mental note to never use a lighter in front of Leo. Ever. In fact he didn't even want to roast marshmallows around him.

"Nah. The result of it was the doc in the basement, side note I'm pretty sure he's not a real doctor."

"We all know that Leo," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "No one believes for a split second that any of those creeps down there that poke and prod at us are real doctors. They're just government officials making sure we aren't completely insane and need to be put into a padded cell. Now please continue with your story."

"Mr. Not a Doctor gave me a pill that I take everyday. So while I still find fire amazing and as addictive as drugs are to some people, I can control myself a little bit better now."

"In other words, he won't be the human torch anymore… at least he shouldn't be," Piper frowned a little, looking at Leo.

It was like the little red pill Percy took once a week to help with his own water addiction. The doctors had al found it strange that he was addicted to water. It wasn't like he drank it a lot…. He just really, really liked water. What scared his mom so much was the fact that when he used to go swimming he would almost drown. Not on purpose of course, he just would stay under water, holding his breath until he passed out and… well it was a problem. So the doctor gave him a 'special' pill which he had been taking since he was seven.

So that he didn't drown himself.

Which was extremely helpful. He didn't really want to drown.

"Are we talking about Leo and his desire to be a superhero?" Percy nearly jumped out of his pants when Nico suddenly materialized in front of them.

"Dude you have got to stop doing that," Percy said, shaking his head.

"Doing what?" Nico asked, a confused look on his face. His dark eyes were studying Percy and his facial expression was completely unreadable which made Percy nervous. What was going on in the mind of a boy who thought that he was dead?

Percy wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

"Alright students, please group up by your grades, capture the flag is about to start. And will Connor and Travis Stoll please return Mr. D's mini fridge back to the Big House?" Chiron's voice boomed across the greens, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Percy looked around for the old man in the wheelchair but he was nowhere to be seen.

"They have speakers built into the rocks and trees, that way Chiron doesn't have to come out here and be forced to deal with all of us," Piper explained.

"So we're basically doing this all by ourselves?" Percy asked.

"Basically," Leo said. "It's like Lord of the Flies all over again." Piper gasped. "What?" Leo asked, turning to look at her.

"Did you just mention a book?" Piper said.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist Beauty Queen," Leo smirked. "You're just jealous."

"Of what? There is nothing about you that I'm jealous of." Piper said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. "See you guys in a few hours," she called to Nico and Percy, waving to them. Percy had forgotten that the two of them were only sophomores.

"Why are we dividing up into grades?" Percy asked as he followed Nico towards a large cluster of students he recognized from all of his different classes.

"It's seven way capture the flag," Nico said.

"Is that even possible?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged. "Anything is possible at Half Blood. It's really simple really. Each grade gets five flags, one big one and four little ones. The woods are divided into seven sections and the boundaries are marked with tape. You try and steal the other grades' flags. The team with the most flags or points wins. Big flags are worth five, little flags are worth one."

"Sounds as confusing as meatless Mondays at my old school where they actually gave you meat." Nico gave him a strange look.

"Okay guys, we're finally going to beat the seniors this year aren't we?" Percy looked up to see Annabeth Chase standing in front of them all, holding a large blue flag over her head. There was a large cry that went up among the juniors, it sounded like a battle cry in one of those war movies Percy used to watch with him friends. "Okay to the forest then!" Annabeth yelled at them all. The group surged forward.

"Is she always in charge?" Percy asked Nico as they tagged along in the back of the group. Nico shrugged.

"Usually, unless she's… preoccupied." Percy didn't ask what that meant. "But she's pretty good at this stuff. It's like she was made to make battle strategies and stuff. It's really impressive. We always come in second."

"Let me guess the seniors usually come in first," Percy supplied. Nico nodded.

"Yeah. Annabeth's amazing but Luke is pretty damn good too. Plus he's got Reyna on his team and Reyna is almost the equivalent of Annabeth." Percy remembered the dark haired girl from the Rec Room and her knife. "And Luke's not afraid to play dirty. He usually leads the attack team and Reyna's always on the defense. What usually ends up happening is our two teams usually ransack the other teams and then go head to head with each other."

"How long does this game usually last for?" Percy asked, ducking under a branch.

"Around four hours," Nico said. "But only a few people are still playing hard when it ends. A lot of people usually disappear in couples, find a nice bush to hide behind and well… you know." Percy nodded. It sounded like his old public school and behind the dumpster during PE class.

The group of juniors stopped in a clearing where Annabeth handed the flag off to a boy with curly brown hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He quickly scaled a tree and hung the flag on a branch. Annabeth then handed four other smaller blue flags to four other people who took two other people and scampered off into the woods. Apparently they had been drilled on this before.

"Hey Jackson." Percy looked up to see Annabeth looking straight at him, her grey eyes smoldering. Percy felt a shock jolt through his body. He had seen those grey eyes before. They were so familiar. But from where he couldn't quite remember.

"Yeah," he said, watching as she walked forward, two boys flanking her sides.

"You're on boarder duty," she said, checking her watch. "Do you know what that means?"

"Uh being that I've never played this before, no I have no clue," he said, staring back at her. Over the past week and their multiple Greek and Latin lessons, Percy had tried to not be intimidated by Annabeth Chase.

"That means you'll stand by the creek over in that direction and fight off anyone that tries to come over, got it? Or is that too hard for your small brain to comprehend?" She asked. Percy was about to make a smart retort back to her but decided against it, just in case she decided to put him on a worse job. Like bait.

"Got it Sergeant Chase," he said, giving her a mock salute and then disappeared into the forest.

"You going to play this time Di Angelo?" He heard Annabeth ask Nico.

"I'll go hang with Percy, in case he needs help," Nico said. He could almost hear him shrugging.

"Fine whatever, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Oh and make sure that he doesn't fall into the creek, that could be very bad for us," Annabeth called as she turned around.

Percy stopped in his tracks. How did she know about the water? It wasn't like he had told anyone. She couldn't know.

It was impossible.

Nico ran up to Percy's side and strolled next to him. "Lovely night isn't it?" Percy drawled, swatting at a mosquito.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nico said as he jumped over a branch. "The mosquito population is very loyal to each other. You kill one and all of a sudden a hundred of them will be attacking you out of the blue. You might get West Nile."

"Good to know," Percy said. "Anything I need to know about this game. Is there a prison or something?"

"Yeah, back in that clearing, that's where we always set it up in. You gotta manage to knock the person out though to actually get them to go to prison. No one really follows the whole 'you get tagged, you're out' rule."

"Sounds painful," Percy said as he spotted the creek.

"Most things in life are," Nico said. "But then again we're not really alive are we."

Oh yeah, the whole everyone's dead thing. Percy had nearly forgotten about that thing. He got a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at Nico. The boy looked back at him with his dark black eyes. Thankfully a loud horn blew through the whole forest.

"That would be the signal to start," Nico said. A loud war cry followed which was something about a lion. "Followed by the Narnian worthy war cry." More war cries arose, some sounded like loud grunts and screams, others sounded like they were saying SPQR whatever that meant. "Each team has their own war cry," Nico explained.

"What's ours?" Percy asked.

"No clue."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm not really one for Capture the Flag. All I know is that once you cross this creek you're in the seniors' area." Suddenly two boys spend past them and jumped across the creek into the other side, followed by a girl, her long blond hair trailing in the wind.

"So we just sit here and do nothing?" Percy asked, looking around. Once again he would be left out of all of the action.

"Pretty much," Nico said with a nod. "I usually find a nice rock and try and catch a nap."

Then out of the blue there was a loud scream. "Kill the punk!" Percy flinched. He knew that scream so very, very well. He turned towards the creek, instinctively balling his hands into fists and raising one to block a punch to the face and the other to block a punch to the gut. Sure enough Clarisse La'Rue and her band of ugly misfits came running through the woods towards him.

"Gods these freaks again?" Percy muttered. He turned to look for Nico for help but he had disappeared. "Some friend," Percy grumbled as he took a stance, calming his nerves.

Clarisse swung first. Percy dove underneath her punch and rolled between two of her friends, coming up on the other side of the creek, his shoes and pants wet from the water. He began to feel a little jittery and mentally cursed himself. It was near the end of the week when his meds were wearing off. He wasn't sure if he could handle getting drenched in the creek.

"Come here you little twit," Clarisse growled.

"If I was feeling like getting beaten so hard that I became a permanent resident with the dirt maybe I would but I'm not in the mood," Percy said. Clarisse growled as Percy once again danced out of her line of fire. He remembered what Coach Hedge had said about an angry opponent, use the anger to your advantage.

"Come and get me Clarisse if you really want to beat me up," he said holding his arms outstretched as if welcoming her in for a hug. Clarisse cursed at him. "Wow as if I haven't heard that before," Percy said.

"You're going to die you _parvum stultum puerum_."

"Stupid little boy? I'm wounded Clarisse. And if that's the most original thing that you can come up with then you need a better script writer." Out of the corner of his eye, Percy noticed the others closing in around him. He just needed a few more insults until Clarisse popped.

"You know Clarisse you look like you've broken your nose so many times that the doctor decided to give up on fixing it. Are you sure it's supposed to be on that side of your face?" Percy asked.

That caused Clarisse to snap.

She charged at him and when she got close Percy managed to land a swift punch to the gut. He then proceeded to elbow her in the head with his elbow. She crumpled down in the creek and Percy grinned. "How the mighty hath fallen," he said. "And with only a pebble David slew Goliath." And then he shook his head. He needed to stop sounding so philosophical, he was going to look like he might actually be smart and that wouldn't be a good thing.

"Nice job." Percy turned to see Nico standing behind him, one of Clarisse's goonies also knocked out. Nico shrugged. "The others ran for it so I didn't get a change to drop anymore rock on their heads." He pointed up to the thick branch overhanging the creek.

"And here I thought you had abandoned me," Percy said as he put his knuckles to his mouth where they were bleeding from the punch.

"Nah I'm not that much of a coward. A little coward but not a big coward. You wanna bring them to the prison and call it a night?'

"Are you kidding me?" Percy asked, his whole body coursing with excitement and energy. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, grinning, his sea green eyes sparkling. "That was amazing, I'm not just going to stop now!"

He turned towards the seniors' area. "I'm not stopping till we have that flag!" He called as he turned and ran across the creek, his pants drenched from the creek. Nico shook his head.

"Adrenaline junkies," He muttered as he wrapped his scrawny arms around Clarisse and began to drag her through the mud. "Worse than coffee addicts."

**AThousandYears AThousandYears AThousandYears AThousandYears AThousandYears**

Percy saw a flash of blond and blue and a yell which caused him to divert to the left and jump over a large rock. He had successfully managed to run through the forest like a maniac and advert all of the other students from chasing him.

He ran across a girl with blonde hair and a feral look in her eyes, holding a black piece of cloth crumpled in her hand, surrounded by five other students. "Come on Annabeth, hand the flag over," a boy with shaggy black hair said. Percy recognized him from the dining hall, he was the kid with an eye patch.

"Never Ethan," she hissed. They took a step forward and she stuffed the cloth in her back pocket and balled her fists.

Percy looked down and suddenly had an idea. It might not be a very smart idea, in fact it was probably the most stupid idea ever and completely relied on if these five seniors were the smart type or the ones that were more brawn than brain. He stripped off his black t-shirt and then waved it around in the air, hollering as loud as he could. "It worked Chase! I got the flag! They fell for it!"

The five seniors turned around to see Percy standing there. Ethan let out a growl and Percy's eyes shot open. Who knew that these people got so intense about their games of Capture the Flag?

"Get the flag!" Ethan yelled. Percy turned as fast as he could and ran through the forest as fast as he could, ignoring the branches that cut through his skin. He ducked under a few, jumped over some fallen logs, grinning like a maniac. He heard them still chasing him.

He had never run as fast as this before.

Percy saw the creek up ahead and he forced himself to run faster, his lungs burning as if Leo had taken a lighter and lit them on fire. As if he was the Human Torch. Percy kept hollering as he ran, whooping loudly. How it was possible he had no idea but he was doing it.

Percy leapt across the creek, rolling across the mud and leaves. Nico who had been dozing off in one of the trees was startled awake. He leaned over to see Percy laying in the mud, his chest heaving up and down faster than was supposed to be humanly possible.

Pushing himself up into sitting position, Percy grinned at Ethan and the four other seniors, triumphantly holding his black shirt up in the air and waving it around. "Didn't know my shirt was so important," he said, unfolding it and shaking it out.

Ethan cursed so bad that it would have gotten him kicked out of any school, even Percy's old public school in the slums of New York City. "You tricked us!" Ethan said. Percy shrugged and gasped for breath, he really should start laying off the pancakes.

The five seniors struggled back into the forest, shoulders weighed down with defeat when the horn blew again. Percy looked up and Nico and grinned. "I'm pretty sure we won."

"How so," Nico asked, scampering down lithely from his perch and staring at Percy, his dark eyes looking at his stomach.

"Chase got their main flag," Percy said. Then he looked down. His whole stomach was covered in blood. He groaned.

"Dude you're covered in blood," Nico said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Percy said. "Help me get to the Infirmary. I'm pretty sure the nurse there will have a bed already waiting for me. She knows me well enough now."

"Okay, okay, just take a few deep breaths and please Percy, put a shirt on."

**AThousandYears AThousandYears AThousandYears AThousandYears**

"Hey."

Percy looked up from where he was sitting on his cot in the Infirmary flipping through a magazine that had gotten boring an hour ago. The nurse, whose name he had finally learned was Clara, had wrapped his stomach after scolded him and telling him that he'd be stuck in the Infirmary all that night. Percy was pretty sure that she had a crush on him and that she just wanted him to stay with her. So she had stuck him in the first cot by the door and had drawn up a screen so that she could go and work on the other students.

Apparently the seventh graders got into poison ivy.

Annabeth Chase was leaning in the doorway, wearing fresh clothes, her blond hair pulled back in a braid. Percy was surprised to see her here.

"Hey," he said back, forcing himself to sit up.

"I heard that you got some pretty nasty scrapes from running through the forest," she said, coming up to near his bed.

Percy shrugged. "For the good of the team right? Did we win?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Finally. I've been wanting to beat Luke since I was in sixth grade," she said.

"You want to beat your boyfriend? Doesn't sound like something a good girlfriend would do," Percy grinned. "I thought a good girlfriend would want her boyfriend to win."

Annabeth looked at him. "Maybe I'm not like a normal girlfriend. Just because I'm dating him doesn't mean that he owns me," she said.

"I don't think that anyone could ever own you Annabeth Chase," Percy said, smiling at her.

And he noticed that the corners of her lips quirked upwards. "Is that a smile I see on you Miss Annabeth Chase?" He asked. Quickly they disappeared and she turned bright red.

"No," she said quickly.

"I think it was. You know you should smile more often. The whole tough girl appearance only makes the rest of us want to run and hide under a rock."

"Thanks for the advice," she said and then yawned. "Well I have to head to bed and Clara's probably got to change your bandages."

"I think she has a crush on me," Percy admitted.

"You probably think that everyone has a crush on you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Do you?" Percy asked.

Annabeth didn't answer that. Instead she turned and disappeared out the door.

Percy smiled to himself. Slowly he was starting to crack that tough girl demur. Slowly Annabeth's chase ice around her heart was fading. And something about that made his heart pound faster and faster.

**AThousandYears AThousandYears AThousandYears AThousandYears AThousandYears**

She woke up.

Someone in her room was screaming.

It took her a moment to realize that she was the one screaming.

The dreams were getting worse.

Shaking she stood up from her bed and opened the door, padding out of the room and down the hallway. She moved quietly, not making a sound. Her heart was pounding faster and faster as she remembered the bullet traveling right through his skull before someone else turned and aimed at her.

Dead.

Death.

Ruin.

Destruction.

He was dead.

He was always dead.

No matter how much she cried or screamed, he would always die.

She hurried down the stairs, her blond hair flying behind her, her grey eyes filled with terror and pained, scared. If anyone else had seen her they would have thought her a victim of a ghost sighting. Maybe she had seen a ghost.

Maybe.

Maybe she was really just dead.

There were a few kids who believed that. Like that one boy with the pale skin.

Maybe they were all dead living dead lives.

After all where was the hope in life if every time they just died?

She stopped at his door.

Room 3.

She pushed the door open slowly.

His bed was empty.

He was gone.

Her heart caught in her throat. Where was he? Where had he gone? Was he dead. No he couldn't be dead.

She collapsed on his bed, pulling a dirty jacket he had left on there up to her chin. It smelled like him, like the ocean. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she clutched it tight to her chest. He couldn't be dead.

But then again in her life, he could be dead.

But she didn't want him to be dead.

She loved him.

Annabeth Chase swore on the gods above that she loved him.

**Hey guys! Chapter five… it's kinda rushed but I wanted to finally post something. I'm so sorry it's taken forever. I've decided you guys are probably all sick of my life so I'll just tell you that it's pretty hard with having to move and all so prayers would be appreciated.**

**Anyway… Annabeth smiled! Yay! Can I get three cheers for that? Whoot whoot! **

**Love ya'll and as always please, please review. You know that for every review I have ammunition against the people who tell me I can't write. Your reviews keep me writing.**

**So yep. This chapter made me giddy. Especially the thought of Percy shirtless.**

**Author Shout Out- Wise Girl 1993 (without the spaces between them) with 2461 Miles Away. It's a seriously touching story and even though it only has one chapter I love the idea of it!**

**~Luna-Incendia14**

**PS Has anyone else read COHF? (City of Heavenly Fire) I went to eight stores all throughout my city and they were all sold out! Eek! So I had to buy it on my nook which means my parents will find out… oh well SPOILER ALERT… anyway… JESSA! That's all I can say… but I'm more of a Wessa fan… I was very pleased with the ending.**

**PPS Going to see TFIOS soon! So excited!**

**PPPS Sorry about the messaging… it's been hard to message back but I read all of them and appreciate them all! So send me more if you want… I love ya'll. And please pray.**


End file.
